Soul Eater NarutoFMA
by KaminoShimobe
Summary: I know it says Soul Eater but I put it here because it wouldn't let me do a crossover with Naruto and FMA.    This story is about a new school. Naruto characters, Soul Eater,FMA attend the school and find new thing about the others,and My ideas!
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A:Hello this is my first story it came in a dream so it may be weird. Plus The Naruto characters are from part 1 not part 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater,Naruto,or FMA if I did Soul would be a death scythe, Naruto would have ended and FMA would be just FMA.

Chapter 1:The gathering of students

It was a beautiful day in Death city when all of a sudden a shout was heard,"Yahoo! Let's go to that new school or whatever!",Black*Star the assassin shouted.

"Wait Black*Star!",his shy partner Tsubaki called out,

"Black*Star we have to wait on the others." Tsubaki shouted,

"Aaaargh I don't wanna wait a big star like me shouldn't have to wait!",He mumble,

"Look there they are", Tsubaki said.

Soul and Maka were all ready to go while Kid was checking if he was symmetrical. Patti and Liz were on the ground pooped out.

"Are we ready to go?",Maka asked everybody," Yes," everybody sighed,

"Let's just hope the people we meet are cool."Soul said

In the Leaf village it was at first pretty quiet until one knuckle-headed ninja started to run like crazy around the village until his friend Sakura smashed him into a wall ,but that idiot was still energetic,

so she pulled him into and alleyway end of discussion when he came out he looking like what happens when you have a bad hair day, get ran over, and take a trip to the bullies this guy was obviously Naruto . Next thing you know Sasuke(who was saved from Orochimaru ) appeared. Looking at Naruto an rolling his eyes.

"Come on you two we have to go,"Sasuke exclaimed,

"Fine with me,"Sakura

said. The other teams could not come for they were needed by Lady Tsunade.

"Let's go!"Naruto shouted as they walked out of village.

Somewhere in Edward Elric's hometown Edward was getting packed while was Alphonse sitting down.

" Let's go Al," Edward said as they were on their way out of the door,

"Wait for me!"Winry screamed. Edward did a sigh and rolled his eyes,

"Winry all your gonna do is bug me about my automail,"Ed sighed,

"BANG!"Winry pulled out her huge wrench and smashed Ed into the ground,

"What the h*** was that for you dumb***!"He shouted but before he could swear any more she hit him again, Al just sighed.

Over at the school of A.S.U(Awesome,Supernatural,United)There was a boy with a blue jacket with a hood covering his face. He was checking his watch while he said in an emo-like voice,

"When will they arrive?"

A:How was that I hope you guys like it review please! I know it may be short but it is the first chapter. I do not put profanity I substitute it with *'s. I do this only because I hate reading curse words that is just me. This is typed on an ipod. Tell what I need to improve in. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A:Hello again, I going to continue hope you like it!

Disclaimer:I do not own Soul Eater,FMA,and Naruto Don't be a hater be a congratulator! XP

Chapter 2:The surprise battle

At the A.S.U Students were starting to arrive. Black*Star was running like a maniac and ran into a pink haired girl with a short temper, and stamped on her foot. Sakura was pissed off! The next thing you know Black*Star was in the dirt spitting out dirt from his mouth Tsubaki walked up and gasped. Maka Soul,Kid and the other all looked agitated they all wanted to get and Sasuke saw what happened and gave the others the evil eye. It seemed like any moment a fight could breakout,

"Let's go!"Maka shouted out. In a second Soul and the other weapons were in their weapon form except for Tsubaki still helping Black*Star get up out of the dirt,

"Shadow clone jutsu!"a bunch of shadow clones appeared and were ready to fight taunting the other group. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Sakura popped her knuckles and prepared for battle. Black*Star who finally got out of the dirt and was prepared for battle.

"Hyyyyyyaaaaaahhhh!"Maka shouted swinging Soul crazily popping Naruto's clones like balloons. Naruto through a shurikien at Maka and it hit Maka in the thigh. Maka fell down an Naruto said,

" Hey Sakura I got him, I got that dumb boy hah how's that for being better than Sasuke!"There was a moment of silence then all of a sudden Sakura said,

"Naruto you dumb*** that he is actually a SHE!"Naruto gulped. Maka,speechless slung Soul into a tree,

" What the h*** was that for!"Soul shouted. Maka said nothing she just started running towards Naruto and things got ugly.

"How could you say that I'm a boy!"Makq screamed,but That baka Naruto didn't understand it was a rhetorical question.

"Because your flat chested?"Naruto asked. Sakura moaned. Everybody watched as Naruto go the beating of his life time. Black*Star even brought out some popcorn and started to snack on it. When Maka was done Naruto was a flat,hideous,little blob on the ground. All of a sudden there was a shout,

"Shiginami Chop!" In a minute every body was knocked out on the ground all beat up. Everybody woke up to see Lord Death holding his foam hand up in the air shaking his head in disappointment,

"You guys need to stop picking fights on your first day."Lord Death explained. Now you may be wandering how Lord Death is at the A.S.U, well you see the DWMA added a space-time room that allows Lord Death to go from the DWMA to the A.S.U . When Naruto got up he saw Lord Death and shouted out,

"Who the h*** is that ugly sk,"but before Naruto could finish speaking he was on the ground with a huge hickey on his head moaning when Lord Death said,

" I want guys to make up after this incident and become the best of buds!" Everybody rolled their eyes but they did apologize to each other. After that Lord Death showed them around the school he showed them their classrooms,cafeteria,arena,dorm rooms and finally the bathrooms for now that's where everybody wanted to go. After the break Lord Death had to go sign paperwork for permission sheets so he went to the nearest mirror and was gone before you could say, "rasengan!"Before he left he left a note for them saying,

"Hello guys there is another student waiting for you guys in your homeroom he told me to tell you this bye now Ciao!"Suspense filled the room, for everybody wanted to know who was that student.

A:how was that just tell me in the reviews it took me some time to type but I have a good feeling about this are always ruff aren't they XD !


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Eater+Naruto+FMA

A:I'm back! I know everybody wants to know who is the new student. Well this also came in a dream it may be weird XD.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater,Naruto,or FMA. Can we get on with the FREAKING story now,

Chapter 3:The New student and the real fight!

"No you go first Maka,"Naruto whispered for everybody was afraid of opening the door. The way the note was written it frighten them,

" Hey guys Maka should open it she killed the kishin!" Soul exclaimed. Naruto,Sakura,and Sasuke didn't know what he was talking about. They just figured that it must have been a strong opponent. Maka trembled as she was trying to open the door. Naruto and his group acted like they were going to find what's under Kakashi's mask. Kid just hoped he believed in symmetry. Liz hoped he was famous,Patti hoped he liked giraffes,Soul hoped he was cool, Black*Star hoped he wasn't too famous,Tsubaki hoped he wasn't like Black*Star,Sakura hoped he wasn't like Naruto,Sasuke hoped nothing,Naruto hoped he wasn't like the pervy sage,and Maka hoped He wasn't like her dad.

Maka finally(after 2 hours)was about to open the door when the door opened itself,

"AAAHHHH!"everybody ran away to hide except for Black*Star,

"Heh nobody can frighten," but Black*Star was cut off by the new boy,

"You Black*Star come on everybody knows that,"Everybody gasped! How did this boy know about Black*Star!"Hey I'm Abdul A-b-d-u-l I already know you guys no need for introducing yourselves. Don't be afraid I only know you because I studied on you guys,"Everybody was speechless they weren't afraid just amazed and relieved he wasn't crazy. Then out of nowhere an announcement was heard,

"This is Lord Death coming in. Everybody must go to the arena immediately!"Everyone was about to ask Abdul some questions,but now had to go to the arena. When everybody arrived the 2 fighters were about to be announced,

" First up Sasuke vs ... Abdul!" Everyone was relieved except for Sasuke he thought this would be a cinch. When he got on the battlefield he smirked an taunted,

"Let's see what your made of Abdul!" Abdul grinned and retorted,

"Heh don't underestimate me Sasuke!"

"DING DING " the bell went signaling that the fight began!

"Let's get this over with quick!" Sasuke shouted,

"Chidori!"Sasuke's energy began to take form when Abdul just drew a alchemy circle. He touched it and made a scythe from the ground. He then threw the scythe at Sasuke! Sadly Sasuke didn't dodge it for he was still amazed about Abdul's alchemical powers,so he got a huge cut on his thigh. He stumbled and was very pissed of at this point. Sakura was screaming in terror. Then out of nowhere Abdul was right behind Sasuke and he said in an emo-like tone,

"Executing Electricity!"Abdul was lightly grabbing Sasuke,but at the same time electrocuting him. When Abdul let go Sasuke passed out much to Sakura and Naruto surprise

." Abdul wins the battle!"Came from Lord death watching from his mirror in the death room. Everybody watched as Sasuke was taken away on a stretcher. Nobody wanted to fight Abdul for they were terrorized,well except for Black*Star who was laughing until Sakura whammed a fist on his head.

"Next on Kid and his weapons vs Naruto!"Kid symmetrically walked down the stairs while Naruto was already down there. The next thing you know Kid fell down the stairs and fainted because of looking not very symmetrical. Lord Death sighed and announced the next person,

"The next to go up is Maka and Soul v.s Sakura!"Sakura forfeit because she went to see Sasuke. That was the last battle to take place. So the students left for lunch and were ready to go to their first class. Outside the Elric brothers were just arriving well almost They kept walking in circles.

A:I hope you like this one! Please review! Oh and Sasuke fans out there. Emo-king really deserved what he got in the story. Sasuke need to stop being an emo. As a matter of fact I will go into story mode and get him.

Sasuke:AAAAAAAAHHHHHH

A:I feel much better. Oh I'm going to do a special thing on every 5th chapter! You get to choose one thing that happens! Just pm (private message) me. No lemons, no yaoi, and remember if you want another character in the the special give me a summary about him/her. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Eater+Naruto+FMA

A:Hello this is Abdul (thats what A stands for and this is my real name) here yep the same person in the story,aren't I such a cool person -. next chapter shows maybe a little romance.

Disclaimer:I do not Soul Eater,Naruto,or FMA ok. My god this disclaimer stuff is annoying

Chapter 4:The new mission!

After lunch Maka got a note when she went to her dorm room with Soul. They walked inside and as Maka found the note Soul went to his room to find Blair in their just coming from a shower,

"BWAAAH,what the h*** is this stupid cat here for!" Soul shouted as he had a major nosebleed.

"Maka chop!" The next you know Soul is on the ground with a dent on his head,

"Hey guys I couldn't believe you guys left without me so I followed you guys" Blair purred,

"What does the note say Maka." Soul asked Still tending his dent in his head.

"The note says... You are on a mission with Naruto,Sakura,and Abdul. I have money for a hotel on the way. You guys will meet at the entrance to the A.S.U 2:00 . Things have been acting up in Egypt so I need you go there. Ciao,Lord Death."Maka read.

"We might as well prepare then." Maka sighed for she wanted a break.

"Fine with me." Soul exclaimed. He wanted to leave that perverted cat. They left to meet at 1:45 to see a beat up Naruto throbbing in pain. Maka looked at Naruto then at Sakura and she asked,

"What did he do this time?"

"Nothing,I was in a bad mood so I took it out on him."Sakura replied. Maka frowned,

"But,doesn't seem mean?"Maka said,

"Hmph,who cares about Naruto's dumb***. It's Sasuke who is worth more." That statement Sakura said made Naruto feel like scum.

"POOF"out of nowhere Abdul appeared. You guys ready to go?

"Sure!" Came a simultaneously reply.

"Then Let's go!"Abdul shouted.

"Wait,"Naruto asked

"where is our team leader?"

"Um,Naruto I'm the team leader."Abdul explained. Naruto just looked at Abdul like he was an alien and shouted

"Why did they put you in charge!"

Abdul huffed and said,

"Remember the time I fought Sasuke,They recorded my stats after that... Well not all of them but a good enough to become team leader."

"Humph Id rather listen to SasuAAAAHHH"Naruto was cut of with an electric shock from Abdul.

"Why don't you shut your mouth before you'll be worse than Sasuke's condition."Abdul whispered. Naruto gulped and nodded his head in submission.

The whole team walked out the door and started to leave. Soul an Maka rode Soul's motorcycle. Naruto and Sakura started to nin-jump through the trees and Abdul with amazing speed did a faster nin-jump. A few hours later at 4:30 arrived at a hotel even though it wasn't dark yet.

"Come on guys let's go inside. We can get our rooms and order some food and hit the sack."Abdul explained.

"Right!" Everybody replied. The group signed in,ate and went up the elevator to find that their were only 3 rooms,

"What the h*** there's only 3 f*cking rooms!" Sakura exclaimed. Abdul paired up everybody here's how it went:Abdul alone,Maka with Soul,and Naruto with Sakura.

"What I dont want to paired with Naruto!" Sakura cried.

"Just deal with it."Abdul said. Soul and Maka weren't really happy about being together either, but neither wanted to get on Abdul's bad side so they went in there room to find 2 beds. They were relieved they didn't have to sleep together. Sakura on the other hand had one bed in their room.

"D*** it,I don't want to sleep with this mindless idiot!"Sakura screamed. Naruto wanted to get this chance in a long time. He chuckled as he got his pjs on. Sakura got her pjs on herself and got in bed. Naruto got in bed and the next thing you know Naruto's head was stuck in a wall,

"Get your stupid a** over there you d*** jack***. Over on that floor!"Sakura shouted. Naruto whimpered but got on the floor.

A few hours later Sakura woke up and thought of what Maka said about her being mean to Naruto. She looked at Naruto shivering in his sleep. Then she looked at the bed and then at Naruto. She got up and went over to Naruto and whispered in his ear,

"Naruto,"In an instant Naruto woke up,freaking out."Sorry Sakura,I ddddidn,t do anything. Please don't beat me to a pulp.

"Sakura just huffed and whispered,"You can get on the bed with me Just stay as far as possible."He got on the bed and end of the discussion. I'm not gonna say what happens next for if I do Sakura will never have a chance to become famous

A: Remember guys I'm posting the special chapter on this Monday! Send in your idea today! If you aren't a NaruSaku fan get a life. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A: Here is the special!

Special chapter 5: The Excalibur trio!

It was a very bright day at the A.S.U. Everyone was doing their favorite things, Abdul was beating Black*Star to a pulp for smashing his work-table. Liz helped Patti make a 10 ft giraffe, Kid went to check if his dorm room was absolutely perfect, Soul played the piano, and Maka read. Naruto's group practiced fighting strategies! Ed and his group went back to Resembool because Winry forgot something and bugged Ed to death about it.

Meanwhile three humanoid creatures were on their way to the A.S.U. Yes, they were Exclaliburs. Each looked the same, sound the same, and acted the same. Only that the original Excalibur had a top hat and a cane, Excalibur2 had a baseball cap and a baseball bat, and Excalibur3 had a ninja head band and a staff. Now when Excalibur say "fool" he sticks his cane in your face. When Excalibur2 does it he clocks you with his bat, and when Excalibur3 does it he jabs you in the eye.

They started to walk up to the A.S.U when Naruto stood their watching. He tried to introduce him self,

" Hi I'm N"

"Fool! My history started in the 12th century." Excalibur interrupted.

" I'm N"

" Fool! Im the mighty Excalibur! These are my brothers!" Excalibur said pointing to an empty spot.

" Oh I guess they left ta-ta!" Excalibur said leaving. Naruto just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Sakura came over giggling and closed his mouth."What happened to you?" she asked. Naruto just fainted.

Excalibur3 walked in to find Black*Star tend wounds from Abdul. Black*Star immediately got the sick"I hate Excalibur" face and got mad,

"So your a ninj"

"Fool!" Excalibur3 said jabbing Black*Star in his eye with his staff."I'm Excalibur3. I'm the second brother of Excalibur. Wanna fight?" The black-eyed Black*Star smirked.

"Su" but Black*Star could not finish his sentence.

"POW!" Excalibur3 jabbed him in the eye and started to pummel the s*** out of him. Tsubaki and Maka walked down the hall to find a beaten up Black*Star. Tsubaki fainted.

"Someone bring her some water!" Maka shouted.

Now as Kid was trying to find his weapons he ran into Excalibur2.

"So we"

"Fool!" Excalibur2 said clocking Kid with his bat." I am not Excalibur. I am Excalibur2!" He shouted but he knocked out the window so Kid was gone.

As the Excaliburs (who spent there day inspecting the A.S.U) started to leave with everyone watching them. They eventually ran into Abdul. Everybody wanted to see what would happen

"Sup." Abdul said giving the Excaliburs a hi-five. Everybody was amazed. When the Excaliburs were gone, Soul asked why was he treated nicely.

"Oh that's simple. I cooked them dinner when they were lost and hungry. I was only 5." Soul fell out.

A: Phew that was a lot of writing! Remember send me new ideas for chapter ten! I will not accept any more by April 1st 2011 this thrusday. Thanks Red Weasel-chan and NerdPrincess101 for submitting Ideas! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Soul Eater+Naruto+FMA

A:Hello sorry for delay been very busy V o V. If you like romance more is coming! Don't ask why I was bored — / —. Seriously ask me and I will kill you(Except for Red Weasel-chan I can't kill her it's impossible and she makes good stories XD) And I won't kill my fans!

Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater,Naruto,or FMA. My god!

Chapter 6: A true friend!

Soul woke up to the sound of Maka turning on the shower. He woke up and waited for Maka to get out the shower. Now Abdul was up an waiting outside his door all ready to go. Sakura on the other hand was waking up,Naruto was counting how many seconds would it take Naruto to beat him to a pulp. All of a sudden Sakura greeted him,

"Morning Naruto!" Naruto just stood and stuttered,"Mmmmmorning Sakura." Naruto got ready first,then Sakura. In a minute Everybody was out the door ready to go.

"Lets go eat!"Naruto shouted. Too his disappointment Abdul said,

"Since you and Sakura took along time we won't have time to eat." Naruto sighed. Soul gave Naruto a death glare. Maka was wondering how she,Abdul and Soul got paired with slowpokes. Sadly everybody(except Abdul)went outside ready to go. They were in the Sahara desert. Everybody wore their special heat resistant clothes. They soon saw a boy on the ground with a snake choking him,

"Let him go!"Naruto shouted. The boy stood up and laughed and evil laugh. He swallowed the snake and began to change into a boy with snakes coming out of his back. Everyone gasped(except Abdul he could feel his evil spirit from before just wanted Maka to get noticed)and got ready for battle.

"I have no name but people call me Snake and soon enough you'll find out why." The boy whispered menacingly.

"Hmph I have no name but people call me snake and soon enough you'll find out why." Naruto mimicked.

"Snake stabber!" The angry boy called out. The snakes on his back bared their fangs and targeted everybody. Naruto hit one with a rasengan,Maka slashed another,Sakura smashed another, and Abdul simply shocked one more.

"Mmmhmmm,I see I'm not dealing with weaklings."Snake sneered.

"Snake lance!"A snake zoomed at Sakura with supernatural speed. Sakura had no time to dodge or attack. Abdul was almost there when the snake struck! Everyone surprised looked at the mess of blood but Sakura was ok,Naruto was the one to try and save her first. The blade struck through Naruto's heart immediately he fell to the ground.

"Naaaaaaaruuutooooooo!"Sakura screamed. Maka and Soul sighed,

"Even though I only met that idiot I'm going to miss him."Soul said. Maka just gave him a good old Maka chop. Abdul shouted,

"Sakura get Naruto to safety!"but all of a sudden Naruto was up with demon chakra flowing. Sakura was amazed along with Soul and Maka. Sakura never knew Naruto had a demon. Sakura was horrified. Immediately Naruto went over too Snake and used a demon rasengan!

"Ahhgh!"Snake shouted in pain. In seconds Snake was ripped to shreds. Sakura fainted out of horror,Soul and Maka were speechless,and Abdul just sighed. Naruto passed out on the ground. Abdul rounded up everybody and they left for the A.S.U. Sakura woke up to find Naruto in a hospital bed right next to her bed. Then she fainted out of weakness.

She awoke again to find Naruto up and energetic.

"Hey Sakura!"Naruto said.

"POW!"Sakura clocked him in the eye.

"Ow! What was that for!"Naruto exclaimed in pain.

"That's for not telling me you had the Nine Tails inside of you."Sakura screamed. Naruto explained the story. Sakura and Naruto started to come closer together. Each knew what they were trying to do. They puckered their lips and...

"BAM!"The door was knocked down. Sakura and Naruto tried to act regular both beat red.

"Naruto! Naruto! Open your eyes the mighty Black*Star is here! If you look at me you will become better!"

Black*Star shouted shaking Naruto around.

"WHAM!" Sakura punch Black*Star through the nearest window.

"Hey there are new students to be arriving! You two should come!"Black*Star shouted as he was falling down.

"WHAM!" Black*Star hit the ground. Tsubaki just watched the whole scene in horror and fainted. Naruto and Sakura got up and went to the front door of the A.S.U. They didn't know what was ahead of them.

A: I'm sorry NaruSaku fans I had to make Black*Star do that. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Soul Eater+Naruto+FMA

A: Hey guys I'm back! Well let's move on shall we!

Chapter 7:The new students and...who?

Everyone rushed to the door(except Abdul he was busy studying,call me a nerd if you want)to find a short boy,a girl with a wrench in her hand, a metal suit of armor, and 2 other boys(Fletcher and Russell tagged along. You know FMA),

"Is this the A.S.U?" Ed asked,

"Yep you came to the right place!" Maka shouted.

"Hey Sakura look a robot!"the mindless ninja shouted. Al just sighed. Edward got mad,

"He's not a robot he's a, he's a!"but Edward was cut of by Naruto,

"Look I'll take his batteries out!"Naruto pulled Al's head of to find nothing was in their. Edward tried to explain,

"You see we use alchemy a science that can change objects. We tried to bring back our dead mom but I lost an arm and a leg and Al lost his whole body. I attached his soul to this armor now."After Ed said all that everyone was quiet wondering what the h*** he's talking about, except for Naruto,

"What ever you said this guy is basically not a robot right!"all that stuff Ed said went right through Naruto's ear. Ed just sighed and walked inside.

Everybody went to their classes, the day just got more boring until the intercom came on,

"Hiya! This is Lord Death coming in, classes are now over." Everybody started to worry why classes were over. Later on Maka and Naruto's group started to go towards the front door to get some fresh air. Abdul wanted them to try his new invention but nobody was techno enough to understand what it does,so Abdul stayed inside to work on his invention.(Ed's group is pooped out from the journey)

When they arrived to the door they opened it and found Chrona, a little girl that looked like the little Medusa form, and a bigger one that looked like a teenage Medusa. Maka all of a sudden motioned and Soul turned into a his weapon form and shouted,

"Medusa! You just can't stay killed can you!"Maka rushed down ready to slash Medusa until the teenage Medusa said

"Whoa hold on,I'm not my mom neither of us are."Maka tripped and fell down. She was picking herself up when she said,

"Chrona are these people really your sisters?"

"Uhhh.. yeah they are." Chrona whispered,

"Ok...but are you working for Medisa?"Maka asked,

"Nope she's um well you know I can't say it around Little Medusa. She'll start crying." Everybody started to look at the little girl catching butterflies. Maka still wasn't sure they weren't evil,

"Why are you here?"Maka shouted. The teenager Medusa started to laugh,

"We are here to enroll,come on isn't that obvious!"Maka check the teenager Medusa's soul. It was a pure witch's soul? Maka thought to herself and sighed."I'm Medusaa, you see my dad was drunk when he gave me the name but you can call me Medusa.I see your familiar with Chrona,and she's Little Medusa." the teen Medusa explained.

"Hi!" Little Medusa shouted. Soul was still puzzled wondering who Medusa had children with. Everybody went inside. Maka said to herself,"Medusa I still don't trust you."

A:Phew, bye now! C'mon we need a witch for this story XD.


	8. Chapter 8

Soul Eater+Naruto+FMA

A: Hey guys. I've been doing good how about you. Don't ask me who is Medusa's husband.

Disclaimer: I do not on Soul Eater,Naruto,or FMA, but I do own the Medusa children and me!

Chapter 8: Abdul's full power!

As they were giving Medusa and her siblings a trip around the A.S.U Maka was trying to get to know her,

"So any way I could help?" Maka said giving a fake smile.

"No not really, unless you could introduce me to that cute boy over there." Medusa said pointing to soul. Maka looked at Medusa, eyes twiching and started,

"Medusa this is Soul, Soul this is Medusa."

"Sup."Soul said trying to keep his cool around the witch.

"Nothing much." Medusa replied. Medusa grinned hiding the magic she was performing. When she activated it Soul had a nosebleed. Everybody to him was naked. Maka not knowing this gave him a Maka chop. Medusa just giggled. Soul ran away to See lady Tsunade walking down the hall with paperwork. Soul screamed and ran away. Maka sighed and walked with Medusa down the hall. Eventually they ran into Abdul with earplugs in his ears, but it was not any type of regular earplugs. They were his new invention. Mind reading earplugs! Maka introduced them to each other,

"Abdul this is Medusa, Medusa this is Abdul." Abdul nodded his head and shook hands with Medusa. At the same time he was reading her mind,

"What a nerd!" Medusa thought.

"Did you just call me a nerd." Abdul said making Maka and Medusa tremble.

" No I called you a... a... Bird!" Medusa said. She could obviously not rhyme. Maka fainted.

"I know you're new and all so I won't do this to you." Abdul said crashing Black*Star(who was trying to be an assassin) into a wall. Tsubaki was happily walking down the hall, Until she saw Black*Star.

Tsubaki started to drag Black*Star to the nurse's office.

Everybody went to the first class about a new technique called Aura mold. Stein who was taking a break from the DWMA taught the class. Abdul could skip to make more inventions because he was ahead of the class. Aura mold is when you use your aura to turn it into a weapon or object. After the lesson everyone was to go to the arena.

"First up is Abdul vs..." Lord Death started but before he could finish Sasuke jumped down ready to fight. Sasuke activated his sharingan and shouted,

"Abdul show me all you got!"

"Whatever dumb***." Abdul replied. Abdul closed his eyes and bent his double-jointed fingers. He opened his eye and had a strange pattern on them.

"Voltiegan a thousand bolts!" Abdul shouted at first their was one bolt sign on his eye then 2 then 1000. Now Voltiegan is like sharingan but can see any source of electricity it also strengthened electric attacks. Sasuke grinned with stupidity and ran towards Abdul. Abdul always wore a elastic band with thunder bolt signs on it. He took it off and put it in his pocket. As soon as it was gone Eletricity was everywhere all leaking from Abdul's body.

"Voltagegan!" Abdul shouted. All the electricity went to Abdul's arm.

"Hiiiiyaaaa!" Abdul shouted as Sasuke started a fireball jutsu. Abdul smashed the Voltagegan into Sasuke. Sakura yawned,she really didn't care if Sasuke got beaten up.

"KA-BOOM!"The stadium was all in pieces. Sasuke was on the ground with blood spewing almost everywhere. Sasuke still didn't give up. He tries to get up, but got slapped down by Abdul.

Abdul started to make an transmutation circle. He stepped on and touched it. Sasuke wondered what he was doing. After he touched the circle his eyes looked the same as the gate of truth. Sasuke gasped as Abdul summoned the gate of truth and said,

"Take him away forever." The Gate started to make the shadow arms and started to pull him in.

"No!" Sasuke shouted.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!"

Now Sasuke didn't know that the gate of truth was a genjutsu (but Abdul could really do this in real life. Plus the lightning technique was real.) , so he basically looked a moron. He was moving around saying stuff while Abdul read a book. Sasuke eventually passed out because off major blood loss. There were no more battles because of the broken stadium.

Everybody really was afraid of Abdul now. Well except Black*Star he was laughing but Medusa came up and clocked him on the head. Fletcher (from FMA,not FMAB) kept on admiring Maka's Short skirt. He wanted to do a lot with her. Ever since he saw her he kept her eyes on her, but there are 2 problems. 1: Soul, and 2: Fletcher is shy. These are the main reasons he doesn't have Maka.

"Uhh Maka would you like to g" Fletcher tried to say,but Soul interupted,

"C'mon Maka let's go!"

"Alright Soul!" Maka said catching up to him. Everybody walked out Leaving out including the doctors with Sasuke on the stretcher, leaving Fletcher all alone. As he walked out his last thought was,

"Maka you will be mine!"

A: How did you guys like this one? Please review! Oh Fletcher will never get Maka. Sorry but I'm MakaSoul.

Fletcher: What did you say?

A: GO TO YOUR WORLD!

Fletcher: Yes Sir...

A: Sorry people I'm not MakaChro or whatever you call it XD. Oh and you know what time it is. It's the special! I will not except anymore by April 1st 1:30 pm! CIAO!


	9. Chapter 9

Soul Eater+Naruto+FMA

A: Who's ready for another chapter? Well... here it is!

Chapter 9: Fletcher's obsession

Fletcher woke up the next morning thinking of Maka. He soon had an idea to get Maka. This is what he thought:

"Hey, I'm a plant alchemist! I'll make the most beautiful plant in the world! Then she'll like me!"

He went up to Maka and Soul annnnd, Medusa and her sibling's dorm room and knocked. The door opened.

"Here you go I really like you. Maybe we could go out?" Fletcher said, but not to Maka. The one at the door was Soul.

" What the h*** is your problem? Stay off the sake." Soul said slamming the door. Fletcher sighed and walked away.

The next day he tried again. When the door opened he started,

"Hi I want you to have this... my love."

But again it wasn't Maka.

"Get out of here pervert man!" Little Medusa screamed as she kicked him in the b***s. As when Fletcher stood there with his eyes twitching from the pain Little Medusa went to get a pole from her room. I can't say what happen this is a rated T story. After she was done he didn't even look human.

It was the third day and Fletcher still didn't have Maka. He wondered if anyone could help.

"He Ed know anything about girls?" He asked Ed.

"Not much all I know is their all wierd." Ed replied making Winry mad. Fletcher then asked his brother Russell.

"You have to be rich to get a girl." Russell said. Fletcher was broke. He spent his money on alchemy books. Finally he ask Winry.

" Get her a new tool set." Winry said. Fletcher knew that wasn't a good idea. He overheard Soul working on the broken door knob. He asked Maka to bring him the screws and Maka brought nails.

Fletcher had and amazing dream that night. I can't tell it to you because this is rated T. Fletcher woke up and decided what he had to do: prove to Maka he is a great person. He walked over to their dorm and knocked on the door ready for anything. The door opened... it was Maka! Fletcher started to feel an urge because Maka was in pjs. He tried to say something but Blair jumped out but-naked. Fletcher had a huge nosebleed and fainted. Maka slowly closed the door leaving a knocked out Fletcher on the ground.

Fletcher has been trying to get Maka but has no luck every time he tries he fails. He was slumping down the until he saw a crowd of people around. He looked and saw tomorrow is going to be a great big dance. Fletcher grinned he new he had a good chance of getting Maka.

"There he is!" A small voice came from the little girl Little Medusa,

"There's pervert man!"

Her bigger sister started to come over to where he was stand. She then turned around and said,

"Chrona watch over Medusa for me K."

"K." He whispered. Medusa then went over to Fletcher and started to drag him by his hair. She pull him into an empty hallway. Next thing you know Fletcher was smashed in the wall. She made some snakes appear and was ready to stab him.

"You touch my sister... I'LL KILL YOU!"! She said giving the last 3 words a monstrous tone. Fletcher gulped and didn't explain about Maka. He just said,

"Sorry I won't do it again Medusaa." Medusa got mad. Fletcher forgot to say "Medusa" not "Medusaa". In a few minutes his head was stuck in a wall.

A: There you go! The next chapter is the special! No more ideas until 4pm!


	10. Chapter 10

Soul Eater+Naruto+FMA

A: Hi guys I didn't get alot of ideas but from reviews I think everyone like Sasuke getting beat up.

Sasuke: WHAT!

A: You heard me, everybody likes it when you get bashed.

Sasuke: CURSE YOU PEOPLE!

A: This is an all Sasuke bashing event. If you don't like reading Sasuke getting his a** beaten there is a wimp corner you can go to.

Sasuke: (goes to wimp corner)

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, Naruto, or FMA. Sasuke better be be d*** happy that is.

Sasuke: (gulps)

Chapter 10: DIE SASUKE DIE!

It was a beautiful day at the A.S.U. Sasuke just got out of the hospital. The nurse gave him the weekly A.S.U magazine. He was also given an invitation to a party... a fighting party. It has just started so Sasuke ran all the way as fast as he could. When he got there he went inside. He saw a lot of people and some newbies.

"Guys, I want you to meet these girls, Donpantiger97 and Ari-chan." Abdul introduced," They are taking a trip to the A.S.U. There friends didn't come because they didn't like to watch Ari-chan beat the s*** out of anybody and Donpantiger97 is a fan of mine. Sasuke was pissed of he couldn't believe Abdul had fans or even friends.

"So what shall we play?" Maka asked.

"Wait who would be the target person?" Abdul asked. Sasuke raised his hand thinking he was the one to smash targets. He didn't know he was the target.

"Ok.. Let's play punch ball." Abdul suggested. The crowd went wild. All of a sudden everyone went outside. Sasuke was ready to fight when

"BAM!" Ari-chan kicked him in the air towards Kid. Sasuke was sent in the air by Kid's strong punch. Sakura came up to Sasuke and whacked him over to Naruto. Naruto used shadow clones to knock Sasuke to Donpantiger97. Donpantiger97 picked up a bat and Sasuke was smashed into a tree trunk. Sasuke was all beaten up with bruises everywhere.

"Time for human piñata!" Ari-chan shouted out. Sasuke groaned. Everyone tied up Sasuke and turned him upside down. Everyone picked up a metal baseball bat. Black*Star swung so hard they had to pick another tree (the old one was knocked down). Ari-chan hit Sasuke so hard they had to wait 30 minutes for Sasuke to fall out of the sky.

When Sasuke came back down he was really a mess. Sakura didn't even think about liking him again.

"Let's do Wackaman!" Patti shouted. Sasuke's legs was stuck in the ground and Sasuke was tied up. Everyone got wooden mallets. Donpantiger97 smacked Sasuke down into the ground. Everybody took turns until Sasuke looked like just a beaten up head. Ari-chan (who got fed up on waiting. She was last.). Hit Sasuke so hard you barely see his hair.

Sasuke was exhausted. He was taken back to nurse office that day. While he was laying on the bed he heard,

"Let's do this again sometime!" Donpantiger97 said. Sasuke just moaned an passed out.

A: Yay! We smashed Sasuke! Thanks to Ari-chan and Donpantiger97!


	11. Chapter 11

Soul Eater+Naruto+FMA

A: Hey guys sorry I'm late been very busy This is a romance chapter. Oh and I have no pics of the new characters because I can't draw -. Curse my fingers! But then again with out them there would be no typing either so, I love you fingers! Haha their is a chance of maybe a little fighting... Maybe...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Soul Eater, or FMA. If I did I would choose the pairing!

Chapter 11: Love...

Fletcher was happily walking down the hall ready to go to the dance. He was about to go when he saw that he didn't read the dance was tomorrow. Immediatly he fainted.

Meanwhile Sakura was thinking of Naruto. She thouht how Sasuke is really a just a jerk that looks cool. She then thought of every time Naruto saved or helped her. She sighed and thought of the few times Sasuke saved her. She stood up and walked to Naruto's door. She knocked and Naruto opened it still weary from the hospital. She didn't know what to say. The man of her dreams was right in front of her. She stared at him for a while and tackled him to the ground. Naruto was immeadiately awake. She put her soft lips on his. Naruto just went along still thinking he was dreaming. Sakura broke the kiss and sighed and knew she shouldn't care about Sasuke. Naruto just fainted out of exhaustion from lack of sleep.

Kid walked down with Liz and Patti and saw Medusa. He got all happy and started to walk closer.

"Pleased to meet you I'm Death the Kid but you can call me Kid! You are so beautiful and symmetrical!" Kid said. Medusa just looked a little freaked out. Liz sighed and Patti started laughing. Death the Kid kept staring at Medusa. Little Medusa came up to him and kicked him in the b***s. She then ran down the hall with her sister while Kid stood there still smiling.

Chrona walked slowly down the hall he crept behind people and soon bumped into someone. It was Jackie, Kim's weapon. Her books were all in a mess.

"Sssorry." Chrona whispered. Jackie just smiled and said,

"Oh.. don't worry about it... Hey you're that boy. Your Chrona! I really wanted to meet you! I heard so many good things from Maka. Bye!" Chrona just blushed and Jackie skipped away. Chrona thought,

"Maybe I could deal with her..."

Fletcher slept a great deal that night. He tossed in his sleep. He just couldn't stop thinking of Maka. He woke up to the sound of Al tripping down the stairs. Fletcher got up and got ready for the day. He quickly devoured his eggs cooked by Russell. He ran out the door and,

"POW!" Fletcher was against the wall. Medusa smashed him against the wall.

"Morning Squirt." Medusa said walking away chuckling. Fletcher sighed and got up and ready to go. Still dizzy from the punch he accidentally went into the women's locker room. He ended up the dumpster with his feet sticking out. Everyone went to there classes,ate lunch, and went to their dorms.

Fletcher got his suit on and Russell got his. Ed got his newly bought suit while Winry put her skirt on. Maka and Soul got ready. Medusa got a fair dress and Little Medusa got an identical dress except smaller. Chrona put on a suit (finally!). Naruto and his group got ready. Kid wore his best,and His weapons did the same. At last it was time for the dance. Fletcher pulled a victory fist right in front of the door to the dance but was ran over by a crowd of people. Medusa kept trying to get Soul to dance with her,

"Please dance with me.! If you don't... I'll torture you..." Medusa hissed making Soul shutter

"Sorry but I already have someone to dance with." Soul said looking for someone.

"Uhhh... Maka!" He said putting his shoulder. Maka turned into all different colors of red. Some people even tried to name the colors. As Soul was dancing with Maka Kid came up to Medusa. Medusa turned him down but chose him after he kept whining about symmetrical garbage. Fletcher was so happy, but he couldn't find Maka. Once he did he went into the "singles" corner.

At the end of the day Everyone was happy. Well maybe Fletecher could be happier but he wasn't. He was sad, and kind of mad. Before he went to bed he

thought,

"Soul... I will get you."

A: Yay! I'm done. Please people spread the word of this story. And review as much as you can! Oh please send Ideas. No ideas,No specials! Got it. Oh everyone please read Red Weasel-chan's story. It's very addictive! Oh please answer my little poll-thingy: Who do you think Soul should be with, Maka (this is my pick), Medusa, Tsubaki, or Sasuke (for yaoi lovers[barfs on the floor. Send me your ideas and results will be shown in chapter 14. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Soul Eater+Naruto+FMA

A: Hellooooo! What's up. Oh and if you want Fletcher and Maka to be together forget it. Seriously Fletcher would have better chances with a 50 year old lady than Maka.

Fletcher: Oh yeah well we'll see about that!

A: (punches Fletcher out the window)

Disclaimer: I don't own you know what... If I did evil would not exist... which includes Orochimaru!

Chapter 12: Hidden powers!

Fletcher woke up to the intercom,

"Everyone head to the arena!" Lord Death shouted. Everyone went to the arena. Their instructions were to fight and train as much they can. Fletcher saw his chance,

"Soul you're my opponent!" Fletcher shouted pointing at Soul. Soul just shrugged his shoulders and jumped down to the battlefield. Fletcher made an alchemy circle. Soul transformed his arm into part scythe. Fletcher made a humungous Venus fly trap to catch him. Soul zooms and cuts it in half making Maka and Medusa cheer him on,

"Go Soul!" Maka and Medusa shouts. Fletcher gets angrier hearing this. He makes a patch of thorns right under Soul. Fletcher makes the vines try to grab Soul. Soul amazingly does a backflip and slashes the vines making Fletcher even madder. Soul changed fully into a weapon and was charging at Fletcher. Fletcher tried to dodge but failed. He had a huge cut on his arm which made him stumble. Fletcher eventually fainted because of blood loss. Soul grinned and said,

"Heh, you need some more coolness." Everyone cheered as Fletcher was taken away on a stretcher. Naruto and Black*Star both at the same time jumped down to the battlefield. Each eager to win,

"I'm going to win this!" Both idiots shouted. Naruto made shadow clones, Black*Star (without Tsubaki) jumped. Black*Star punched and beat up all of the shadow clones to see Naruto with a rasengan. Black*Star aimed his Soul wavelength at the rasengan making an explosion. Black*Star and Naruto charged at each other and punched each other in the face. Both of them fainted. Tsubaki and Sakura agreed they should make a book on idiots. They both walked down and got their idiots. Edward was ready to win so he jumped down without warning. Sasuke jumped down and said,

"It looks like I'm dealing with a sho"

"BAM!" Edward's alchemy fist crashed Sasuke in a wall.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY SEED IN THE GRASS!" Ed shouted furiously. Sasuke just blacked out. Everyone shouted "yay" as Sasuke was taken on the stretcher. Everyone was excited and ready for the next person. Kid was next against Medusa. Kid fainted. Medusa got annoyed about Kid's attitude about symmetry but let it slide this time. Every started laughing as they went out of the door. Then there was a message,

"Maka,Soul,Edward,Fletcher and Abdul come to the death room. Fletcher just got out of the hospital. Everyone went on their way.

A: Yayyy! Hey I'm getting no ideas what's up? Oh everyone check out NerdPrincess101. She is a good author. She has a looooooonnnnnng bio page that is very funny. Now we have a word from Excalibur.

Excalibur: Fools! If you are a flamer I personally will get you!

A: The word of the day is: Fools! Ok there is no word of the day... But we will interview from now on.

Excalibur: Fools! If you send in a lemon idea you will not get picked and get sent to the pervert corner with that cat lady. Fools! Do not cry or you will go to my 5 hour storytelling hour!


	13. Chapter 13

Soul Eater+Naruto+FMA

A: Hey guys! If you like this story review!

Fletcher: Sorry guys, before you review you must choose MakaFlet.

A: Sorry guys. Don't listen to him. Just say good reviews to get Fletcher's a** kicked.

Fletcher: (gets kicked down the stage)

A: And now a question for Little Medusa! Little Medusa do you like this story?

Little Medusa: Yes!

A: What would you like for me to do?

Little Medusa: Beat up a Pervert-man!

A: Sure. No problem. ( smashes Fletcher's face in the concrete ) Now do your job Little Medusa.

Little Medusa: Abdul does not own Sowl Eetah, Nawruto, or FMA!

Abdul: Now isn't she a cutie.

Chapter 13: The 8th humonculus!

Everyone arrived at the death room.

"Hey I asked for The FullMetal Alchemist not his brother!" Pointing at Ed.

"Rrrr what are you talking about you ugly skull cap!" Ed retorted.

"SHIGINAMI CHOP!" Lord Death shouted while smashing Ed's head. Fletcher was part happy and part sad. He liked the fact Maka was on his team, but he didn't like that Soul was on his team also.

"Ok what ever just listen up. There is known to be a new humonculus in London!" Abdul,Ed, and Fletcher flinched. Maka and Soul just stood with blank stares.

"If you don't what that is look it up!" Abdul said. Maka immediately looked it up in her dictionary and Soul looked along. After everyone got ready they took of. They didn't get far because Fletcher was out of shape. After they reached the 3/4 mark the took a rest in the woods. Maka and Soul both shared a tent which pissed Fletcher off. Ed had nothing he just went to sleep without eating. Abdul brought some food. Soul didn't like the fact that all the food was vegetarian ( Yes, I'm a vegetarian not a vegan. I can't live without dairy ). Maka had no problem. Fletcher lived with plants so of course he had no problem. He even had plant friends and a plant girlfriend, but he trashed her when he met Maka. Everyone ate and went to bed.

Abdul sent a tiny electric shock to wake everyone. Fletcher wet himself so he was strongly shocked because pee is a liquid. Maka and Soul jumped and bumped heads which made each other turn away and blush. Ed fell out of the tree he was sleeping in and hit the ground.

"C'mon guys time to go!" Abdul shouted. Everyone groaned and got ready. A few hours later they arrived at the London bridge.

"Maka look at this scenery!" Fletcher said trying to grab her hand, but instead grabbed her butt. Maka immediately Maka-chopped him. Maka kicked and punched him in the gut. Abdul didn't want to pummel both of them so he just put Fletcher with Ed and Maka with Soul. Fletcher sighed.

" Ok guys time to get real." Abdul said.

"KA-BOOM!" There was a crash and then appeared the Humonculus.

"I hope your all ready to DIE!" The Humonculus said grinning. Everyone got in their fighting stance.

"My name is Evil. I have all the humonculi's powers." Ed flinched. Evil had a carbon body like Greed, hair like Envy, nails like lust, teeth like gluttony, an eye like pride, and a arm like wrath.

" Hmmm... That little girl looks like she has a soft,chewable body." Evil said making Soul and Maka flinch.

"ARRRAGH!" Evil said hurling a fist at Abdul. Abdul dodged it and shouted,

" Guys hold him off I'll make the transmutation circle." Ed smirked. He knew Abdul would make the circle that would make Humonculi throw up their Philosipher's stones. Maka slashed at Evil but failed because of his carbon skin. Ed tried to slash him but missed. Fletcher grabbed him with vines but the vines were cut and exploded. In the the explosion Fletcher saw Maka hurt,

"Maka!" Fletcher shouted. He ran over there to here side.

"Fletcher thanks but... I don't think I can hold on... I love you..." Fletcher smiled and blushed and then kicked Maka.

"You think I'll fall for that simple trick!" Fletcher shouted. Maka grinned and changed back into Evil.

"Guess I couldn't fool you. Oh well That girl looks very tasty." Evil said licking his lips. Fletcher flinched as he lunged at Maka.

"CRUNCH!" Teeth chomped down on the target's shoulder. The target wasn't Maka, but Fletcher. Maka and Soul gasped in horror as Fletcher passed out,

"Take... care of... Maka..." Fletcher whispered on the ground. Maka was angry and so was Soul.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" They shouted. Maka immediately made Kishin hunter.

"HYYYAAH!" Maka shouted and slung her scythe at Evil. Luckily, that's exactly when Ed and Abdul used the transmutation circle. Evil then was slashed in half.

" Noooooooooooooo! I can't die!..." Evil shouted. Everyone went over to Fletcher. Ed humped him on his back and they walked back to the A.S.U.

Maka and Soul visited Fletcher. Fletcher was in bad condition, His right shoulder was very weak and broken. One of of his key nerves were hit. Fletcher's heart beat when like

"Beep...Beep...Beep." It was very slow. Maka just stared at him and tears started to stream down her face. Soul just stood there silently. Fletcher was there all lifeless.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." The heart beat was heard no more. Maka and Soul gasped. Fletcher opened his eyes to see Maka and Soul. Maka immediately hugged Fletcher so tight His eyes would've popped out. Fletcher blushed as Maka and Soul went out the door. Little did he know he was infected.

A: You know I almost felt like having Fletcher be with Maka, but I'm MakaSoul. Please read NerdPrincess101's story. And this guy named

SoulBound.

Fletcher: Yes! I got a hug! I'm wearing Maka down!

A: Dude, just because you got a hug doesn't mean anything. If I was in the hospital with a critical condition everybody I know would at least try to see me. When I wake up EVERYONE would give me a hug. My friends that boys may not. A hug doesn't mean anything. Now, If you get a kiss, then your wearing her down, not like that will happen.

Fletcher: :(


	14. Chapter 14

Soul Eater+Naruto+FMA

A: Hello! What's up? Yeah yeah I know everyone wants to know what infection did Fletcher get. Well, now let's interview Maka. Do you like this story Maka and why?

Maka: Yep! Well, I like how I use Maka chop.

A: Did you know I have ideas for Maka chop?

Maka: Nope. Please tell me!

A: Well, you could throw your book like a shuriken, or slap someone.

Maka: (smirks and laughs evilly)

A: Okay do your part Maka.

Maka: Abdul does not own Soul Eater, Naruto, or FMA, but he does own the Maka chop ideas!

Chapter 14: The infection

Abdul came in the room to take a blood sample. After he took it he scanned it and found something strange.

"Hmmmm... That isn't any regular type of disease. I better check it out. He found the disease's name: Sincteria. Abdul was shocked that there wasn't any details only a picture. Abdul clenched his teeth and went to observe Fletcher.

Sincteria is a disease that lasts for 7 days. Each day the one with the disease acts like a deadly sin.

Fletcher woke up that morning feeling extremely hungry. The Gluttony sin was activated. He immediately got up and went to go eat. Today there was a buffet at the A.S.U. Everyone was their eating and talking. Fletcher sat down at the table with everybody. Naruto amazingly ate 5 plates of food, Soul ate 16, Ed ate 23, but Fletcher ate 45 and was still going. Everyone watched as he devoured everything. Fletcher was still eating an apple a he walked out of the door with a pregnant belly so big it could hold 7 babies.

Abdul just observed Fletcher and took notes.

The next day Fletcher woke up feeling that everything was his. He didn't share his alchemy books with Ed. He had the sin of Greed. Later on that night, Tsubaki invited everyone to Black*Star and her dorm room. After a delicious meal. Fletcher was asked to pass out the Japanese donuts.

"YES! These donuts are mine! ALL MINE!" Fletcher shouted. Little Medusa went to get a donut but was told not to,

"DON'T TOUCH! THEY ARE MINE!" Fletcher said swatting her hand. Little Medusa started to cry,

"WAAAHH! Sister, Fletcher won't share!" Medusa went over to Fletcher with everyone looking. First it was an argument, but then everyone was fighting each other. Abdul just sat down and watched Fletcher and took notes. At the end everyone had some bruises or minor injuries. The Japanese donuts were ruined. Fletcher woke up feeling slow. H*** he didn't even get out of his bed. Yes, he had the sin of Sloth. He stayed in his bed all day.

"Fletcher c'mon we have a meeting!" Russell called out. They were extra late. By the time Fletcher got out of bed it was 12:00 am. Russel got fired for his job and yelled at Fletcher, not that he cared.

The next day Fletcher woke up angry. He got into a fight with Ed, Russell, and almost Winry. He had the sin of Wrath. All day every person he talked to got yelled at Abdul slowly observers him. Fletcher saw Chrona acting all scared and weak and Fletcher blew up,

" WHAT THE H*** IS YOUR F****** PROBLEM B******! WHY DON'T YOU GO HOME AND CRY!" Fletcher said pushing him against the lockers. Medusa watched and got pissed off. She got in a fight with Fletcher so bad Lord Death had to come to stop it.

Fletcher woke up feeling full of himself. He bragged to everyone all day long. He got into a humongous fight with Black*Star. Abdul just watched Fletcher.

Fletcher woke up wanting everything he saw. He had a bad stomach ache, so there was no harm. Abdul realized the order of symptoms then realized the last one was lust.

Fletcher woke up extremely horny. He got up and stared at Winry for awhile then went outside. He stared at every girl he saw, from Little Medusa to Lady Tsunade. He even went into the girls locker room. He went to Maka's dorm and knocked. Soul opened it but was knocked over by Fletcher. He knocked on Maka's door to hear,

" I'm changing!" He didn't care though, he went in and..." Maka shuriken!" Maka through her book before he could come in. Soul sent Fletcher home with a black-eye. Fletcher went to bed smirking in his dirty dreams. Abdul won $1000 for filling in symptoms and details for Sincteria.

A: Phew... I had to research a lot... Hey if you want my email ask me and private message me. Donpantiger97 already had it (she's way faster than you guys) XD!


	15. Chapter 15

Soul Eater+Naruto+FMA

A: I'm sorry I'm late technical difficulties :( . I have not gotten any regular ideas but... I see a lot of you guys love to be mentioned and kick Sasuke's a**.

Sasuke: AGAIN?

A: Yup, do your part.

Sasuke: Abdul doe not own Soul Eater, I don't know why it's called Naruto. He doesn't own "Naruto", or FMA, but he does own his s***ty materiaAAAAHHHHH!

A: Guys, get ready to kill Sasuke.

Chapter 15: DIE SASUKE DIE part 2

Everyone wanted to do it again. Sasuke ran a fast as he could but can't out run Abdul. Abdul caught him and took him outside. Sasuke was bent into the shape of a ball and was taken over to the basketball hoops.

"Guys I know you know Red Weasel-chan ( Ari-chan ), but here is NerdPrincess101 and SoulBound91.

" Hi nerd!" Naruto said thinking it's her first name. Naruto ended up stuck in one of the hoops.

"You know God must love stupid people, he has so many." NerdPrincess101 said out loud to everyone. Medusa just arrived, with Kid tagging along.

" Medusa how do you like your eggs?" Kid said wanting to cook her some. Medusa thought the wrong way so she replied,

" Unfertilized." Kid didn't understand but everyone else inched away from Kid.

" Enough chit-chat let's play!" Abdul shouted. Everyone dribbled Sasuke. Kid made a shot and got Sasuke stuck. In the end they had to stop this game early because Patti hogged the ball.

" Let's play human baseball!" Soulbound91 shouted out. Everyone grabbed huge bats and gloves and started. Liz through Sasuke so hard he caught on fire. Ari-chan whacked him so hard. Everyone hit the sack outside and woke up to the sound of Sasuke hitting the ground. Everyone wanted to play human soccer next. Sasuke was kicked so many times he looked almost all blue and black. Everyone really enjoyed themselves. Sasuke got sent to the ER. All Sasuke needed to hear,

" We should do this one more time!" NerdPrincess101 said. Sasuke moaned.

A: Phew I am tired... I used some of NerdPrincess101's jokes. For more visit her bio! And Please read "As if Blair was enough" by Soulbound91. Also read " Soul Eater Adventures" by Red Weasel-chan! All are very funny! Please review. Every time you do I feel like making more chapters! Sorry it's short! I had no ideas!


	16. Chapter 16

Soul Eater+Naruto+FMA

A: Hello guys/girls! This chapter is a MakaSoul chapter! So get ready! Today we have Naruto with us! Sorry I'm late -_-"

Naruto: Heh, what's up?

A: Do you like this story?

Naruto: H*** yeah!

A: Why so?

Naruto: Because you made it NaruSaku!

A: Is there anything I can do for you.

Naruto: ( blushes madly and grins )

A: Sorry Naruto I don't do lemons plus this is a rated T story. So no smex. Any way you aren't even old enough.

Naruto: Dang it!

A: Do your part!

Naruto: Sorry... I can't read the lines...

A: Oh god... I don't own Soul Eater, Naruto, or FMA.

Chapter 16: The Date!

Maka, Sakura, and Tsubaki were sitting on a bench by the basketball court talking. All of the girls watched As Soul, Naruto, and Black*Star play basketball

" Maka, you shoul really ask Soul out!" Sakura said. She thought Maka and Soul would make a great couple. Sakura gave Tsubaki a "help me out here" look. Tsubaki nodded and said,

"Yeah, You shoul do it for umm... Resonance rates! You know so they could be higher." Maka just shrugged and said looking at Soul,

" Yeah right... Soul would just laugh at me..."

Meanwhile Soul and the other boys sat on the other bench and started talking,

" C'mon Soul, ask Maka out!" Naruto said. Naruto and Sakura had a plan to make them come together. Black*Star just stood there nodding his head. Soul just sighed and said,

" Do you guys know how many Maka chops I'll get? I'll get them like there's no tomorrow!"

Meanwhile Tsubaki told Maka to try it. Maka slowly walked over there. Naruto and Black*Star left to play a one on one basketball game. Soul just looked at Maka while she said blushing,

"Um... Soul... Would... You... Go out with me!" Maka said flinching on the last 4 words. Soul just looked at Maka and said,

"Ok... How about 8:00 pm outside the A.S.U?"

"Th-That's fine." Maka replied surprised at Soul's answer. Maka just inched away while Soul did the same. Medusa and Fletcher watched the whole thing from faraway. Medusa liked Soul and Fletcher liked Maka. Both were mad about what they heard. Both didn't notice each other until they crashed.

"What are you doing here?" Both of them asked. Medusa said," I don't think Maka and Soul should be together. Ummm... For some reasons."

"That's what I think too!" Fletcher shouted.

"Let's work together!" Both exclaimed.

When Soul saw Maka he could feel blood trickling down his nose but he sniffed it back up. Fletcher and Medusa crept behind Maka and Soul as they rode Soul's motorcycle. Maka and Soul arrived to a very famous restaurant. Medusa jacked 2 waiters and stole their uniforms. Medusa and Fletcher both disguised themselves and went in.

Fletcher seated Maka and Soul. He wanted to jack Soul up but Maka was standing right there. Fletcher took their orders and had an idea,

"What if I snuck Soul some sake? Hmmm... Then Maka would leave angry and would never like Soul!"

"Here goes your drinks" He said accidentally giving the sake to a little girl and a glass of water to her mother. 2 seconds later He was all battered up with poured sake all over him over in a corner. Medusa ran over to Maka and Soul to take his place. Maka and Soul ate telling jokes and laughing. Medusa was gonna take their check but it was left on the table. Fletcher and Medusa ran as fast as they could to hear Soul say,

"C'mon let's go home." Soul and Maka got on the motorcycle with Maka hugging Soul affectionately making Medusa and Fletcher pissed off. Medusa and Fletcher followed ( more like stalked ) the couple to be. When Maka and Soul arrived they were about to kiss. Medusa fell down and crashed onto Fletcher. Soul and Maka slowly walked inside. They failed in making the date a failure, but was successful by making Maka and Soul not kiss.

A: Yay! MakaSoul! I know Medusa and Fletcher spoiled it. Hey I need Ideas! Whoever gives me an Idea will get to be I a real chapter! Only once!


	17. Chapter 17

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A: Hey I so happy! Im on spring break! I'm going to sing the happy song! If you know it sing along with the words! I don't own it...

Happy Song: I am really special cause there's only one of me! Look at my smile I'm so d*** happy that people are jealous of me. When I'm sad and lonely I like to sing this song. It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long. Oh-oh-oh I'm so happy I can hardly breathe! Puppy dogs, Sugar frogs, and kittens baby teeth! Watch out all you mothers I'm happy as hardcore. Happy as a coupon for twenty dollar whore bwahaha. (music) I can't do this now I'm not happy... I AM REALLY SPECIAL CAUSE THERE'S ONLY ONE OF ME! LOOK AT MY SMILE I'M SO D*** HAPPY THAT PEOPLE ARE JEALOUS OF ME! These are my love handles and this is my spout! If you tip me over than Momma say knock you out! I AM SPECIAL I AM HAPPY I AM GONNA HEAVE. WELCOME TO MY HAPPY PLACE NOW GET YOU S*** AND LEAVE! I'm happy I'm good I'm... I'm outta here! SCREW YOU!

A: Don't be offended! These words aren't to my fans, but to all those hators out there! XP

Tsubaki: (claps) Wow. I never knew you could sing!

A: Oh. Well not really. Ok what do you like about this story and why? Is there anything I can do?

Tsubaki: I like it because I get to be with my friends. Oh you could stop Black*Star from getting hurt so much.

A: Sorry no can do. He's an idiot. Idiots get jacked up.

Tsubaki: :(

A: Your part Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Abdul does not own Soul Eater, Naruto, or FMA, but I guess he does own the right for Black*Star to get beat up.

Chapter 17: The D.S.U

There were a couple of "bad guys" walking towards a school. It's name was: D.S.U (Demonic, Supernatural, United). The evil brought it together to destroy the A.S.U. The leader was... no one... yet. For now there was only Orochimaru, (mother)Medusa, and a revived Dante.

" We need to gather the Kishin's fragments." (mother)Medusa said (Orochimaru revived her). Medusa was now engaged with Orochimaru. Everyone chuckled menacingly.

Meanwhile at the A.S.U Lord Death called a meeting with 3 particular groups.

" We have a huge problem, (mother)Medusa, Orochimaru, and Dante are trying to revive the kishin." Everyone gasped.

" Excuse me Lord Death, but (mother)Medusa is dead." Maka inputed. Soul nodded.

" So is Dante!" Ed and Al shouted!

" Orochimaru revived each." Lord Death said frowning. Maka clenched a fist, Soul huffed, Ed and Al tightened. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kidd, Liz, Patti, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Chrona, Medusa and Fletcher put on determined faces.

" So I need you guys to go stop the Eruka, the Mizune, and Envy from getting a body part for Asura." Lord Death instructed. Ed's mouth dropped all the way down when he heard Envy the humonculus. Everyone went to their dorm rooms and got ready. Everyone went to Las Vegas, their destination. They went 2 days before to settle in. They went to the indoor water park to chill. Medusa (on purpose) wore the most skinny bikini in the world. She wanted to impress Soul, but only got impressed by Kidd and a few other boys. Kidd beat them up to be with Medusa, but was turned down. Patti ran down the water slide instead of sliding. Liz just talked to this boy she liked. Maka read a book and Soul ate a Kishin bar. Maka and Soul weren't together when they found out how it was a trap by Sakura and Naruto. Speaking off them they Sakura watched Naruto making a whirlpool with his rasengan. Black*Star was repeatedly getting dunked by Abdul. Tsubaki just sighed. Ever since Abdul beat Sasuke Sasuke got no girls. Instead all of the girls wanted Abdul. He coldly turned them down. Ed stayed upstairs with Al. Winry and Russell did too. Fletcher tried to play beach ball with Chrona, but Chrona kept running from the ball.

Eventually Everyone went inside, changed, and went to the restaurant. Naruto had to beat the waiter because he was flirting with Sakura, which is why they were kicked out. Everyone went to bed hungry thanks to an idiot. Abdul noticed a demonic soul.

A: Cliffhanger! Hahahaha! You will have to wait to find out! Please send ideas! Please come on! We want better specials!


	18. Chapter 18

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A: Hello! If you want my email ask me! Ok we have Black*Star here today.

Black*Star: Hello fans!

A: Do you like this story and why? Anything I can do?

Black*Star: I like it cus I'm the big man!

A: (mumbles) More like bigmouth.

Black*Star: You can make me the strongest!

A: H*** no... Do your part.

Black*Star: Abdul does not own Soul Eater, Naruto, or FMA. He wishes he owns a big star like me!

A: (dunks head in nearest body of water)

Chapter 18: The Kishin, revived?

Everyone dreamt. Chrona was dreaming about running from beach balls, Medusa: about rated M stuff with Soul, Maka: about making Soul a death-scythe, Soul: eating souls, Black*Star: dunking Abdul in the water, Tsubaki: cooking the best food, Kidd: caressing Medusas naked, symmetrical body, Liz: her past, Patti: (wasn't sleeping but watching "Attack of the Giraffes"), Naruto: (was not sleep butt still making out with Sakura), Sasuke: getting beat by a baseball bat, Ed: getting nagged by Winry, Winry: getting nagged by Ed, Al: (he doesn't need sleep), Russel: rated MA stuff with girls, Fletcher: angrily watching Soul and Maka make out. And Abdul was just worried about that evil Soul.

Everyone was woken up a few minutes later. Nobody was happy about it especially Black*Star,

" WHAT THE H," He was soon b**** slapped by Medusa for shouting so loud.

" Ok. Everyone I know you guys are still sleep so here." Abdul said giving everyone a tiny electric shock. Everyone spazzed out for a second, but soon came back to reality.

" Ok. I'm sure Maka and Kidd can feel more souls."

Maka and Kidd nodded.

"The first Soul is Envy's" Abdul said.

"I'll take him out!" Ed said. Abdul sighed an said,

"If I recall correctly, every time you fight Envy you get your a** kicked." Ed turned red with embarrassment.

" Here's the plan: Me, Maka and Soul will get Envy, Kid,Liz,Patti,Medusa,Chrona, and Fletcher will take care of the witches. Naruto's group, Ed, Al, Winry and Russel will get the Kishin part from them. Let's go!" Abdul shouted. Abdul, Maka and Soul saw Envy.

" Well, well what do we have here. 3 little humans. Time to get crushed!" Envy sneered. Abdul smirked and shouted,

"Maka, let's try that new technique!" Maka nodded. Abdul gave Maka a little electricity jolt and Maka ran towards Envy. Envy dodged the slash, but was amazed it was a transformation of Abdul.

" HEY! THAT'S MY POWER!" Envy furiously shouted.

" Now Maka!" Abdul shouted. Maka slashed Envy to find he was still alive.

" Heh heh. I have the philosopher's stone inside of me!" I can't die with it in me! WHAT! I can't move. You must've paralyzed me!" Envy shouted. Abdul smirked and got ready for the next attack.

" Soul-Nin-Gate!" Abdul shouted. A gate as big as the Gate of Truth appeared. It had a soul symbol instead of a eye. The doors of the gate opened and out came millions of ninja wires with shurikens on each one. The wires grabbed Envy and pulled him in. Next all you could hear were screams. A bunch of blood leaked out. Envy was done for. Maka cheered. Soul huffed and looked at Abdul in awe.

Meanwhile Kid's group tried to finish off the Mizune but the Mizune fled. Ed's group caught up with Eruka butt the body parts were all gone and so was Eruka. Eruka and the Mizune went back at the D.S.U. Orochimaru laughed menacingly holding (mother)Medusa.

A: Yep another cliff hanger. Please review! Send ideas!


	19. Chapter 19

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A: Hi guys/girls! I see everyone hates envy. Oh well he got what he deserved. I see there are Chrona lovers too! Today we have... oh god... Fletcher... Oh and Donpantiger97 the battle ended. Now their going to report in.

Fletcher: Heh about time.

A: Do you like this story and why, anything I can do...

Fletcher: No I hate this story. I want to be with Maka but you wont allow it. Oh I love this story if me and Maka had little Fletchers and Makas running around. (blush)

A: That was a rhetorical question Baka. Whatever do your part.

Fletcher: Abdul does not own Soul Eater, Naruto, or FMA. He does own his stubborn attitude.

A: (kicks Fletcher in the place were the sun doesn't shine. Otherwise known as b***s)

Chapter 19: Love... Again...

Eruka and the Mizune went back to the D.S.U. Orochimaru tried to revive the Kishin but fails.

"WHAT!" Medusa shouts. Medusa was furious she shouted,

"We will crush the A.S.U!"

Abdul and the whole group reported back. Lord Death said none to worry. Sid found out they couldn't revive them. Everyone relaxed. They did their favorite thing :Sasuke bashing.

A few hours later they wanted to spar. Maka went up against Medusa. Medusa couldn't bare fighting the man she loved. Nobody wanted t fight Abdul except for Black*Star.

"Let me kick you stupid aAAAHHH!" Black*Star said cut off by a shock. He soon passed out. Everyone soon got bored. Fletcher had an idea for Soul to look dumb. He laid an invisible wire in the middle of the hall. Soul was walking while Maka was running towards him to tell him something. Fletcher just stood an watched. Instead of Soul tripping Maka did. More like a lunge. The next thing you know Soul and Maka's lips were pressing against each other. Everyone stood in awe. Medusa in jealousy and Fletcher in anger. Maka and Soul immediately pushed away from each other and went to the nearest bathroom. Fletcher and Medusa started to go to the depressed corner.

Chrona was happy. Why? Because he found love. He was talking to Jacqueline and she kissed him. Nothing got in Chrona's way. He even beat up Ragnorock when he interrupted. He had a determined voice. He went into Maka and Soul's dorm room. All you could hear was shouting from Medusa. Chrona came out the usual Chrona.

Maka was in the girl's bathroom, red all over. She was super embarrassed. All she wanted now was to not think off Soul. Soul on the other hand was also red too. He did not want to be by Maka. He repeatedly barfed over an over. He's just glad it wasn't Blair.

Abdul was sitting on the ceiling. Why? Because to many fangirls were chasing him. Everyday he opened his locker a tsunami of cards would flow out. Even Blair sent him some. He burned all the cards. He did not want any girls. Every girl that rapped her hands around his neck was warned and if the girl didn't listen they were flipped. More and more girls appeared in the hospital. One girl wrapped around him on one of Abdul's bad days and ended hanging from a wall. Abdul, Chrona, Maka and Soul went to bed with different expressions.

A: Yeah. I'm popular with girls. In the stories only. Oh well... Please review and the special is soon. So send ideas! Hope you loved it MakaSoul people! Feel free to visit my bio!


	20. Chapter 20

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A: Hey guys... I don't get any ideas... But I did guess some. Everyone likes sun and fun right? Chrona with beach balls and Black*Star getting dunked. Ok. Today we have Kidd.

Kidd: :(

A: Whats wrong Kidd?

Kidd: Your place is not symmetrical...

A: So will your face be if you don't shut up.

Kidd: Yes sir.

A: Do you like this story and why? What can I do to help.

Kid: I love it because of that symmetrical angel Medusa! She is so beautiful! You could make us have symmetrical twins!

A: Kidd you know the rules ok. No lemons! First of all I can't write them. Secondly I don't want to attract perverts to my story. Third of all your not old enough!

Kidd: You've gotta point there.

A: Your job Kidd.

Kidd: I will not read the lines!

A: Why?

Kidd: They are not symmetrical!

A: ... I don't own Soul Eater, Naruto, or FMA. I don't want to own a symmetrical freak.

Kidd: Hey!

Chapter 20: Beach Blast

It was a perfect sunny day. Everyone got ready for their day off. Ever since Maka and Soul kissed. They would try to stay away from each other. They didn't even fight together. Whenever they would bump without noticing they would blush and run.

Medusa was very angry. She wanted Soul's first kiss. She sometimes beat Kidd up just to relieve stress.

Everyone ran down to the local beach. Maka and Soul stayed away from each other.

"Yahoo! The great Black*Star has arrived!" Black*Star shouted. Abdul dunked him into the water. Black*Star got mad. He tried to fight but Abdul just use alchemy to trap him in the sand. Black*Star just stood there shouting, when Abdul hit a pressure point making him pass out. Medusa again wore the most tiny bikini ever. All the boys had nose floods. Abdul didn't because his head was stuck in a book. Fletcher made a rose for Maka. It got stumped on by Kid because it wasn't symmetrical. Chrona had the worst time of his life. There were beach balls everywhere. One person grabbed a whole 100 by 100 feet box and released them in the air.

" AAAAHHH! BEACH BALL SHOWER!" Chrona shouted. The beach balls kept on coming down. Chrona dodged each one. Maka signed and said,

" What could get worse." At that moment a crack of thunder came and it started raining. Everyone went home.

A: Sorry guys/girls for being late. IM SO F***ING MAD! I'll tell you why. It's a lonnnnnnng story. It won't be like Excalibur's 5 hour storytime. First of all me and my siblings went to our Auntie's house. We bought a pizza and couldn't eat it because the oven didn't work. We spent like 2 hours trying to fix the oven. It never got fixed! We put on Dora for the little ones. Don't tell anyone about the next thing that happens. We were left at her house because she had to get stove top foods. I had to make food. By the time she was back it was 10:00. We couldn't play any board games we brought or electronics! We didn't even have wifi! Which is why I couldn't email you or post my chapters on Fanfiction. The next day we had waffles and eggs. My 2 year old cousin STOLE my waffle. I was hungry. We went to this store. We heard we could get whatever we want as much as we want. We had to stay in the car though. Which is why we got basically nothing. We went back home and watched a movie... Have anything to comment?


	21. Chapter 21

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A: Hey guys/girls! I have an Idea for 2 new stories! I will post soon! Today we have Patti.

Patti: Hullo!

A: Do you like this story and why?

Patti: Yes! I like big Sis!

A: Anything I can do?

Patti: Giraffes!

A: Ok. Do your part!

Patti: Abdul does not own Soul Eater, Naruto, or FMA!

Chapter 21: SO CUTE!

Soul was looking at his photo album. He looked at how he looked when he was little. He made a mistake of putting it on the table while going to the piano.

"Awwww... He's so cute!" Maka and Medusa shrieked. Soul was alarmed. He thought Maka and Medusa bought a puppy.

" What's so cute?" Soul asked. Maka and Medusa showed him the picture when he was 2 in a tuxedo playing his toy piano. Soul gasped.

" Hey give it back!" Soul shouted trying to swipe it. Maka and Medusa just giggled and ran out the dorm room. Chrona just stood their getting chased by Little Medusa. Soul ran out the door to see Maka showing it to everyone. Soul was doomed. He would never be cool now. He ran to swipe it but Maka ran away. Maka flipped pages and a crowd watched while Soul said,

" OH NO! Not the won with the party hat on my head! Not the one with me smashing Wes's violin! Not the one with me naked!" You would think it was a picture of a little Soul. Instead it was a picture of Soul at his current age. You see he was trying to get a picture of Wes naked to make him embarrassed, but got himself. He forgot to throw it away. All the girls had nose bleeds. Even Maka. Soul used this chance to get the book. He ran to find Maka right next to him.

" Soul... I love you..." Maka said kissing him. Soul was confused. The next thing you know Black*Star blew up and Kidd flew out a window. Soul got mad and said.

" I knew it! It was one big-"

"DREAM!" Soul said waking up. He was glad nothing ever happened. He heard Maka and Medusa say,

" Awwww... He's so cute!" Soul just fainted.

A: Phew... I'm tired. Bye bye! For now! Sorry it's short. Check out my new stories right now!


	22. Chapter 22

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A: Hey people! Hope you like my other stories! Send ideas! Today we have Soul.

Soul: Sup

A: Do you like this story and why?

Soul: H*** Yeah I like this story! I'm one of the coolest characters!

A: Any thing I can do?

Soul: Make me look cooler of course!

A: ... Whatever. Do your part.

Soul: Abdul doesn't own Soul Eater, Naruto, or FMA. He wish he could own a cool guy like me.

A: I WISH YOU WOULD SHUT THE F*** UP B******!

Soul: Oh, he also owns and attitude.

A: AAAAARRGGHH! (punches Soul though the wall)

Chapter 22: Captured

Medusa was in front of the A.S.U. She went inside to go to Ed's group's dorm room. Fletcher was in there reading when.

"Your coming with me..." (mother)Medusa said. Before Fletcher could react she kneed him in his chest breaking his ribs. Fletcher layed on the floor gasping when (mother)Medusa put her hands on his arm and leg snapping it. Fletcher had no breath to scream so he fainted. Medusa flew off with him to the D.S.U.

"Your gonna help us with something." (mother)Medusa said menacingly.

Meanwhile Ed came home to get Fletcher. He couldn't find him so he panicked.

"I knew I should've taken him with me!" Ed shouted. He looked and saw blood on the floor. Ed gasped and ran to Lord Death's office.

"Fletcher's been kidnapped!" Ed shouted. Lord Death nodded and said,

"I know.. That's why I'm making a rescue team." Ed nodded and rounded everyone needed. Maka,Soul,Medusa,Ed, Naruto and Abdul were all ready to go.

"Here's the suspected location, Thanks to Medusa." Lord Death said making Medusa beam. Abdul took the map and lead everyone outside.

Maka and Soul rode Soul's motorcycle, Ed ran, Naruto ninjumped, Medusa flew on her broom, and Abdul ran as fast a electricity.

They arrived at the D.S.U.

"Guys don't show the least bit of energy." Abdul commanded. They went inside to find Kabuto waiting for them.

"Well, well. What do we have here. A bunch of weaklings I'd say." Kabuto sneered. Everyone got ready to fight.

Meanwhile Fletcher was repeatedly getting pummeled by (mother)Medusa.

"Your gonna make that philosopher's stone." Dante shouted.

"Why don't you make it." Fletcher replied. Medusa kneed him in the gut.

"After I make it I'm vulnerable. Plus your little friends are here." Dante said. Fletcher gasped and was slammed against the wall by (mother)Medusa.

Fletcher thought before he blacked out,

"I... can't... die... yet."

A:Yep! So get ready for an action packed chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A: Hey guys! This chapter is super amazing! Today we have Ed.

Ed: What's up?

A: Do you like this story and why?

Ed: Yeah, I really do like it because I'm the FullMetal Alchemist!

A: Anything I can do?

Ed: Give me the philosophers stone!

A: I can't do that... I will be use human lives. Any I like humans! Well... Hmmm. Maybe I can use all those hators, flamers, and disliker's lives!

Ed: Good idea!

A: Do your part!

Ed: Abdul doesn't own Soul Eater, Naruto, or FMA.

He will own those hators, flamers, and disliker's lives in the Philosopher's stone!

A: That may include Fletcher

Fletcher: Hey!

Abdul: Just kidding!

Chapter 23: Peril

Abdul, Naruto, Ed, Maka and Soul were ready to fight. Maka slashed at Kabuto but he dodged it. When he dodged it Ed made a alchemy fist to smashed. Kabuto barely dodged it. Naruto made a rasengan and missed but Abdul kicked Kabuto in the gut making him crash into the ground. Kabuto got mad and charged at Abdul.

"Now guys!" Abdul said. Naruto gave Maka some Ninetails chakra, Maka and Soul did soul resonance, while Abdul gave Soul electric energy, and Ed made a pillar pushing Maka at super speed towards Kabuto.

"HYYYAAH!" Maka said slicing past Kabuto.

"Heh you didnt even lay a scratch on me." Kabuto sneered. In a few seconds Kabuto's body split in half. Kabuto was dead. In a few minutes Many enemies appeared.

"C'mon guys! Let's finish them!" Ed shouted!

Meanwhile Fletcher was repeatedly getting jabbed in the gut.

"I won't... Do it..." Fletcher said weakly.

"Then meet death!" (mother)Medusa said impaling Fletcher in the heart with a vector arrow. Fletcher thought as he was dying.

"I hope Maka's okay... Soul... take... care of... her..."

"Fletcher!" Ed shouted. Everyone saw Dante and (mother)Medusa standing in front of Fletcher.

"Gluttony, Lust, Wrath, and Sloth take care of them." Dante said walking away with Medusa. Abdul faced Wrath easily. He kept on smashing him in the ground. Wrath got so mad he made a whip and lashed it at Abdul. Abdul simply made a sword and slashed out his stomach. Wrath fell motionlessly on the floor.

Maka and Soul fought Lust. Maka kept on slashing Lust's nails away. When Maka jumped up and slashed Lust in the chest. Lust started to heal when Maka said,

"Maka Slap!" Maka said slapping Lust when Soul slashed her gut.

Ed was fighting Gluttony. Ed stabbed Gluttony a bunch of times. Gluttony was healing when he tried to bite Ed's arm off. Instead Gluttony was biting Ed's automail arm although it wasn't hurting him. Ed then did a back flip and transmuted his arm into a axe and slashed Gluttony making him die.

Finally Naruto fought lust. Naruto used a rasengan sucking up Sloth. He then put a shuriken into his rasengan slicing Sloth and killing her.

"Fletcher!" Maka screamed running towards him. Fletcher was dead.

A: (sniff) Review please.


	24. Chapter 24

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A: Hi people... Believe it or not... I miss Fletcher to... That's why I think we should have a interview about Fletcher. Please guys/girls, wear something nice while reading this.

A: Guys, what do you think about Fletcher truly.

Ed: He was annoying buy kind...

Maka: I wish I knew him more...

Al: Very nice... I wish I had my body so I could cry...

Winry: He was cute, kind and smart...

Russell: He was my little brother... I'm... (sniff) gonna miss him.

Naruto: Isn't he that guy that died? (gets whack by Sakura)

Sakura: He was nice...

Soul: He was a little crazy, but not to bad...

Black*Star: Don't worry people! My great autograph will bring him back to life! (everybody beats him up)

Tsubaki: Very nice...

Liz: Cute kid..

Kidd: very symmetrical... I so sorry it ended like this...

Patti (cries)

Sasuke: Who cares about hAAAHHH!

A: Shut up. Oh and me... :) Don't think I'm crazy for smiling and soon enough you'll find out why! ;)

Chapter 24: Back home

Soul, Maka, Naruto, and Ed were all crying.

"Naruto, lend me your Ninetails chakra." Abdul commanded.

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"Just do it." Abdul replied. Naruto gave Abdul a lot of Ninetails chakra.

"Revival jutsu!" Abdul shouted. The chakra went towards Fletcher.

"Will it work?" Maka asked.

"I don't know... It has a 1 out of 100 chance of helping... It may not work." Abdul said. Everyone looked at Fletcher. Nothing happened. Maka started to cry on his dead body.

"Hi Maka..." Fletcher said getting up. Everyone gasped.

"Wait so your ok?" Ed asked.

"Yeah... I guess so..." Fletcher said. Abdul was quiet. Then he said,

"Were right at the base of our enemies... But we should go back for Fletcher!" Abdul said actually showing emotion once. Ed carried Fletcher on his back and the team walked home.

Everyone at home heard the news from Lord Death. When they saw Fletcher the nearly ran him over.

"Fletcher! Fletcher! Open your eyes! Once see my great body you'll get better!" Black*Star shouted shaking Fletcher crazily.

"Black*Star!" Maka screamed. A few minutes later Black*Star was jacked up. Tsubaki gave Fletcher some food.

"Hey! Don't do that! How am I gonna bully a dead person!" Medusa said giving Fletcher a punch on the arm. Russell hugged Fletcher and so did Winry. Al just stood there sad he didn't have his body.

"Flecter..." Maka said. Before you knew it they were kissing. After the kiss Maka said,

"Fletcher your dreaming."

Fletcher jumped from the bed all his friends were there.

"What happened?" Fletcher asked.

"You'll fainted as Maka was walking towards you." Soul said. Fletcher was disappointed it was a dream but happy he was still alive.

Meanwhile (mother)Medusa, Orochimaru, and Dante were planning there next plan. They were ready to kill the A.S.U. They sent Pride and Greed to assassinate the A.S.U students.

A: Sorry it's short... I had to get this out as fast as I could.

Fletcher: Hey! Why did you put a dream when me an Maka kissed!

A: I told you I'm SoulMaka!

Fletcher: Please let me kiss with her once.

A: Sorry... I can't... I feel like it but, what will Maka do to you after I write that scene?

Fletcher: Oh... Darn it...

A: Review please! If you want more romance please tell me!


	25. Chapter 25

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A: Hey people! Today is a very funny chapter! About science! Don't worry it's not boring. All my stories are fun! People should put me in science books! Then everyone would have fun! Today we have Liz. Oh not to mention it's romantic. Very crazy romance. No lemons though.

Liz: Hey, now that I'm here does that make me famous?

A: Well... Yes on a certain degree...

Liz: That's why I like this story. I become famous!

A: Your part!

Liz: Abdul doesn't own Soul Eater, Naruto, or FMA. He owns a sweet attitude though.

A: Thanks! :D

Chapter 25: Experiments

Abdul as always was experimenting. He had this glass of liquid that looked like water. The liquid could make the drinker highly drunk and lustful. He was planning on using it on Orochimaru.

Maka just got back from taking a jog around the A.S.U with Soul. She was super tired so she drank Abdul's concoction.

"Huh? Soul -hic- I feel funny -hic-" Maka said looking dizzy.

"Abdul, what was in that glass?" Soul asked.

"Oh no. Soul take Maka home. That was a concoction. I'm working on an antidote right now."

Abdul replied making Soul face palm himself.

"C'mon Maka..." Soul said grabbing her hand. Maka nodded. When Soul took Maka inside his room in their dorm room. Maka grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"Maka what are you dmmmmmmm" Soul said cut off by Maka kissing Soul aggressively. Soul broke the kiss and fell backwards.

"Maka, your drunk. You should mmmmfffff." Soul said cut of by another of Maka's kisses. Soul panicked as Maka locked the door.

"Oh no... It must be the affects of the drink Abdul made." Soul thought. Soul scooched back as far as he could into the corner away from Maka.

"Wanna -hic- play Soul?" Maka asked in a silky voice making Soul shiver. Maka grabbed some rope and tied Soul faster than Black*Star using speed star. Soul was freaked out. The last thing he wanted was Maka to kill him when she finds out what they are about to do.

"BAM!" The door was crashed opened.

"He Soul wanna..." Medusa said, but she paused when she saw Soul in his condition with Maka trying to strip him. Immediately Medusa had a huge nose bleed.

"Medusa! Help me!" Soul said. Medusa tried to grab Soul, but was blocked off by Maka.

"He's mine." Maka said. Medusa frowned and shot a vector arrow to grab Soul, but Maka's weapon blood made her block it. Maka made a scythe arm and charged at Medusa. Medusa blocked with another vector arrow. All of a sudden Medusa was tossed a side knocked out with minor cuts.

"Hehehehe. -hic- Hehehehe." Maka giggled making Soul shiver. Maka forced Soul into a kiss when Abdul walked. Abdul shouted,

"Soul put this pill in your mouth. When Maka kissed you spit it in her mouth!" Abdul said tossing the pill to Soul into his mouth. Maka forced Soul into another kiss ignoring Abdul. Soul spit the pill and Maka swallowed it. A few seconds Maka fainted. When Maka woke up she was normal, but dazed. She looked at Soul all horrified and wondered what happened. When she found out she barfed 5 time in a row and blacked out.

Maka and Soul woke up exhausted. Maka felt sick and so did Soul. Abdul came to visit them.

"I think all that kissing got you guys sick." Abdul said making Soul groan and Maka barf. Medusa on the other hand was perfectly fine. Medusa just came from a jog just like Maka. She drank ANOTHER one of Abdul's concoctions. This one made the drinker extremely violent. As soon as Medusa drank it she beat up everyone she saw. She beat Black*Star until he was really blue and black all over. She beat Kid so much that he looked like a mummy when he came out the hospital. Kidd was happy he was symmetrically wrapped though. Things got ugly when Fletcher bumped into her. Medusa nearly killed him. She jabbed him in the stomach almost smashing a hole though his body. More and more people got into the hospital. Sakura had to work nonstop all day. When Abdul found out he brought Medusa the antidote.

"Eat this. You'll be able to smash me." Abdul said. Medusa ate it and passed out. Abdul safely brought Medusa home. After a day of experiments Abdul stopped and put away his stuff.

A: Hey... I'm so... Tired... Well... SoulMaka fans I hope you liked it. And violent fans! Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A: Hey people! Today is a romance chapter/angst chapter! Please get ready! It's out of the ordinary! Oh and today we have Lord Death!

Lord Death: Hey, hey! How's it going!

A: Great! Do you like this story and why?

Lord Death: This story is very interesting. I like how the students put in hard work like you.

A: Thanks! Is there anything I can do?

Lord Death: Wanna listen to my mandolin?

A: Uhhhhh... Maybe later.

Fletcher: Nobody likes that thing!

Lord Death: SHIGINAMI CHOP!

Fletcher: +_+ ouch...

A: Your part Lord Death.

Lord Death: Abdul does not own Soul Eater, Naruto or FMA. He is afraid he will get shiginami chopped.

Fletcher: You dumb

Lord Death: SHIGINAMI CHOP!

Fletcher: +_+ I hate this story.

Lord Death: Wanna another?

Fletcher: O_O H*** No!

Lord Death: No vulgarness around me! SHIGINAMI CHOP!

Chapter 26: O.o

Medusa woke up feeling happy. She didn't have Soul, but was still happy. Fletcher on the other hand was the same. He felt the same type of happiness.

Medusa got dressed and went out the dorm room. She ran into Fletcher.

"Hey where's my money?" Medusa said holding Fletcher by his shirt collar. Fletcher shrugged. Medusa pulled him close to his face. For some reason they both felt funny and blushed.

"SMACK!" Medusa slapped Fletcher on he cheek. Medusa ran away very quickly.

"D***. Why did I freeze like that..." Medusa thought. Fletcher just sat there relieved she didn't pulverize him. He was really beat red (some of his redness came from the slap on the cheek).

Everybody went to the special class of soul types. A soul type is what type of nature you would have. The list of soul type: fire,water,plant,lightning,earth,sky,animal,heaven,evil,sound, and Naruto already has a wind nature. You can use your soul types to use your environment to help you. Sakura has a plant soul type, Sasuke has a fire and lighting one, Maka had a heaven type, Soul had a sound type, Kidd had a heaven type, Liz had none, Patti had none, Black*Star had a earth type, Tsubaki had a earth type, Chrona had a sound type, Ed, Al, and Winry had normal types, and lastly Russell and Fletcher have plant types.

After class Medusa went to get a drink of water and bumped into Fletcher. She immeadiately put her lips on his making him red as Ed's alchemist coat. She held it there for a few seconds and then pushed away. She blushed and ran away. Fletcher just stood their dazed, blushing. Inside his mind he was doing his happy dance.

Medusa went to her dorm that she shares with Soul and Maka and her sibs. She was beat red.

"Why did I do that... I love Soul don't I?..." Medusa thought.

On the other hand Fletcher was thinking to,

"I like Maka... But now I like Medusa... Who do I choose?"

Somewhere at the D.S.U (mother) Medusa was taking care of Orochimaru and her new baby girl [ A: WTF?]. Dante was talking to Greed and Pride.

"Greed, Pride, destroy Abdul!" Dante shouted. Greed and Pride immediately ran to assassinate Abdul.

A: O.o WTF! Medusa and Orochimaru have a child! I don't know what it looks like... But it must be d*** ugly... Review... Oh! I wanna honor 2 people: Donpantiger97 and NerdPrincess101! They review all the time. (gives them a trophy) Take care! Oh about Medusa and Fletcher... Their relationship will turn on and off.


	27. Chapter 27

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A: Sup? Well to tell you I'm pretty well. Today we have... (mother) Medusa. Yep. She's like the only mother for Mother's Day. Don't worry she's locked up.

(mother)Medusa: ...

A: Do you like this story? And why?

(mother)Medusa: I guess I like the husband I have.

A: (barfs) Say your part.

(mother)Medusa: Abdul does not own Soul Eater, Naruto, or FMA. He does own the idea of me with Orochimaru.

A: (barfs)

Chapter 27: Escaping Assassination

Abdul was walking, humming a tune, and listening to Kidd's problem. Abdul got a job when he listens to peoples problems and solves them. I forgot the name of it.

"I mean... I really like Medusa... She's so beautiful... But that stupid Fletcher boy stole her... How do I get her back?" Kidd said between sobs. Abdul just stood there.

"Well?" Kidd questioned impatiently. Abdul just stood there.

"WELL?" Kidd shouted furiously.

"I think maybe you should show your greatness in the way you can. Be you. You should be respectful and be a good friend." Abdul stated.

"That's all?" Kidd asked.

"Yep. That's what my parents told me." Abdul replied.

"Then that means your parents are a**holes!" Kidd shouted. Before you could say "uh oh" Kidd was in the wall with bruises everywhere. Abdul just walked away making cracks in the ground everywhere he stepped.

Meanwhile, Pride and Greed were sneaking around the corner off the A.S.U crashing through the window. Abdul gasped and got into a fighting stance.

"Hm... A shorty like that FullMetal boy." Greed sneered. Ed who was at the other side of the school, appeared before you could even smile. Abdul popped a vain and Ed shouted

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SPROUT AMONG THE TREES!" Greed chuckled. Pride just revealed his ultimate eye and sneered,

" I'm suprised. Abdul did his voltagan eye. Ed put his alchemy gloves on. Ed was about to clap when Greed slashed at Ed ripping some of his shirt. Abdul sped towards Pride and jumped in the air. Abdul tried to punch Pride but Pride dodged doing a backflip and pulling out his sword. Abdul made a katana out of electricity and clashed his sword with the Humonculus's sword. Ed transmuted Greed's armor and punched Greed. Greed just slashed Ed's shirt right off making all the girls around him have nosebleeds including a little trickle from Winry. Abdul transmuted his katana into a scythe. He twisted it and blocked Pride's slashes. Abdul threw ninja wires at Pride wrapping him. Abdul sent a electric shock that coarser though the wires paralyzing Pride. Abdul put his scythe to Pride's head and sliced his body in half. Killing him.

Ed clapped his hands and made a rock mouth and trapped Greed.

"This won't stop me!" Greed shouted. Ed just slashed Greed's Head of and transmuted his body to a statue. Abdul incinerated the statue, killing Greed. Abdul and Ed went to report to Lord Death.

Over at Maka and Soul's dorm Medusa was listening to Kidd.

"Whatever I... love you!" Kid shouted. Medusa just stood up and kissed him on both cheeks to stay symmetrical. After holding it for 3 seconds she let go and said,

"I that what you wanted? Well, that doesn't mean anything between us."

"Yes ma'am..." Kidd said dreamily. Kidd walked out the dorm spinning around spouting about symmetrical nonsense.

On the other hand Abdul was walking when a bunch of people came to him. Yep, Abdul's problem solving career had started.

A: Please beg people to read my story! Ask all your anime friends! And people on fanfiction! Happy Mother's Day!


	28. Chapter 28

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A: Hello! This chapter is very troublesome... Today we have Orochimaru. Babysitting his baby girl! LOL! If this chapter sucks it's because I'm sick...

Orochimaru: ...

A: Hahhahahahahahahahahahahahah! Ha... Okay I don't own these anime. Orochimaru is feeding the baby so he can't speak. !

Chapter 28: Problems...

Abdul was surrounded by a lot of people. Each person had a question,

"One at a time please." Abdul said. Everyone formed a line. Abdul started to answer everyone's questions. Chrona was first.

"What do you do to a person you like?..." Chrona asked.

"... Do what you think is right." Abdul replied. Chrona stepped out of the line and walked outside to get some dandelions. Little Medusa was next.

"How do you reach the cookie jar?" Little Medusa asked.

"You don't need to know that." Medusa stomped away punching all the people she saw in her way. Fletcher walked up.

"Wh-wh-Where's the bathroom? Uh oh... Too late..." Fletcher said. Everyone stepped away from Fletcher as they watched a wet patch appear on his pants. Fletcher ran away as fast he could. Al was next.

"How do you get your body back?" Al asked.

"I have no idea." Abdul replied. Al walked away pretty sad. Next in line was Edward Elric.

"How the f*** do you get taller?" Ed asked impatiently. Abdul just shrugged and said,

"Don't worry your just a late, late bloomer. But it looks like you grew a centimeter." Ed turned bloody red and stomped off. Maka soon asked why she had small "tits", Abdul just gave her a book to read. Eventually Abdul went home sick from staying up late answering questions.

A: Sorry guys... Like I said... I dont feel well... So this chapter must've sucked... Ugh I had soup for breakfast... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... Oh I'm posting a new story later today!


	29. Chapter 29

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I've been SUPER DUPER busy. :( I'm back now though! So today we have... My alter ego! Do you like this story and why?

Abdul: Sup. Well it's a pretty decent story. Interesting plot.

A: Anything you want?

Abdul: ... Nothing really.

A: That's what I thought. :)

A: Our part.

A and Abdul: We don't own Soul Eater, Naruto, or FMA... But we own each other.

A and Abdul: (high fives)

Chapter 29: The class ~.~

Lord Death was in his office. Smashing bad work. While Marie walked in and exploded,

"LORD DEATH! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE FUTURE OF OUR STUDENTS!"

"Okay." Lord Death sang. Lord Death told Stein about that and Stein put together a class. Abdul was on a solo mission... He wasn't present at the school.

Everyone walked in the classroom and took a seat.

"Today we will teach parenting!" Stein shouted, angry they were not going to dissect stuff. Stein

"Here are the partners... Maka and Soul," Stein read. Soul and Maka IMMEDIATELY had a noseFLOOD. Not a noseBLEED, a noseFLOOD. Stein handed the 2 suffocating partners an egg.

"Next is Tsubaki and Black, Kidd, Patti and Liz, Ed and Winry, Fletcher and Medusa, Naruto and Sakura, Chrona and Jacqueline, Kim and Ox aren't here... And, Sasuke and Russel are singles." Stein reported and said some other classmates names. Tsubaki passed out while Black*Star laughed, Kidd, Liz and both fell over and Patti was making a giraffe for the 8 eggs(children), Ed and Winry went to the bathroom, Russell blushed and Medusa smiled, Naruto and Sakura were looking pretty normal, and Sasuke and Russell went into the depression corner. Chrona and Jacqueline were making out.

When Maka and Soul got to their dorm room they took care of the egg, not letting any harm come to it.

"Blair don't touch that!" Soul shouted. Blair just started to harass him.

"Soul! Dont... Commit... ADULTERY!" Maka said smashing Soul into the was with a book.

Black*Star was pissed. He gave all his monologues and speeches but Tsubaki kept taking care off the egg.

"Rrrrrrrrr..." Black*Star growled. He went into the kitchen and got a wok and smashed the egg when Tsubaki wasnt looking.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki said angrily. In five seconds Black*Star looked worst than at the "Ultimate Written Exam".

Fletcher and Medusa had a talk.

"If you break this egg... I'll break YOUR b***s!" Medusa said menacingly. Fletcher nodded hesitantly. After that they had a random make out session.

Kidd was doomed. Kidd smashed 2 of his eggs for not being symmetrical and Patti broke the other's "friggin' necks". Winry and Ed were ok. Al was absent. Naruto and Sakura talked about "making babies" and Chrona and Jacqueline did their best to stop Ragnorok from eating the egg. And they succeeded. Abdul got back from his mission and asked,

"What did I miss?"

"A h*** of a lot." Soul replied.

A: Night people! Check out my other 3 stories!


	30. Chapter 30

Soul Eater+ Naruto+FMA

A: Hi guys... Sorry but this is... The LAST chapter... Today we have nobody so... On with the last chapter...

Chapter 30: The unexpected final battle

The ASU was having a beautiful morning. Soul and Maka passed the class, Medusa and Fletcher passed the class, and Chrona and Jackie passed the class. The rest failed.

Abdul was was teaching Little Medusa what to do during an emergency.

"If there ever is an emergency run away and hide in the school's basement." Abdul taught.

Kabuto, and some other "bad guys" crashed through the window. Watching that, Little Medusa ran into the school's basement. Abdul immediately got into fighting stance and called the others. In the matter of seconds everyone was there cracking knuckles and taunting Kabuto.

"I'll teach you!" Kabuto jumped in the air and made a snake out of chakra aimed at Naruto. Naruto immediately picked up Sakura and tossed her towards Kabuto. Sakura ran ALONG the chakra snake and hit Kabuto with a chakra fist, pushing him into some soldiers, crashing into the ground.

"POOF!" Kabuto substituted himself with a soldier. Maka slashed a Kabuto with Soul ,while Black*Star threw shurikens at Kabuto, and finally Kid shot Kabuto. Kabuto stumbled and said.

"Heh, don't waste your time on me Orochimaru and (mother)Medusa have already put their plan in motion. Heh." Kabuto sneered.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Naruto shouted using the Nine Tails' chakra.

"Like I'd tell you." Kabuto said. At that moment Abdul pulled out his mind reading earplugs and read Kabuto's mind.

"Guys! We have to hurry! Lord Death and all the adults are trapped in Orochimaru's technique! Orochimaru and (mother)Medusa are at the Sahara desert, the same place we fought Snake!" Abdul shouted.

"How did you..." Kabuto started but was punched by Black*Star.

"SPEED STAR!" Black*Star shouted. Black*Star jabbed Kabuto so many times that blood sprayed out of all Kabuto's skin pores. Abdul gave the orders to the team.

" Russell, Al and Winry you stay here and watch over the students and pick up Little Medusa from the school's basement. Everybody else let's go!" Abdul commanded. The team rushed out of the door and sped towards the desert. In a matter of hours (thanks to Flether) the whole team arrived to see a cave in the middle of the desert.

"Guys, into that cave!" Abdul shouted. Everyone ran straight in to the cave, and all of a sudden Dante appeared.

"No one gets passed me." Dante growled.

"I can handle her!" Ed shouted. Abdul nodded and the rest of the team ran past her.

"Haven't seen YOU in a while FullMetal." Dante said with an evil grin. Ed grinned and ran towards Dante. Clapping was heard repeatedly as Ed and Dante fought. Dante made gorgons out of rock while Ed made his arm into a attached sickle. Ed slashes the gorgons and ran towards Dante, hoping to slice her. Dante jumped up and clapped making a wave out of the ground. Ed slashed right through the middle of the wave.

"HYYYAAH!" Ed shouted as he slashed Dante's arm off.

"No more alchemy from you." Ed stated. Dante clenched her teeth in hate as Ed sliced her head off. Ed watched as the head rolled over and the body collapsed on the floor.

Meanwhile The rest of the team ran ahead. They saw (mother)Medusa standing on her, broom ready to fight.

"Well, well. If it isn't Maka Albarn." Medusa hissed. Abdul commanded to the team,

"We'll take care of (mother)Medusa!" Maka shouted. Abdul and Team 7 nodded. Each one them ran along, dodging (mother)Medusa's snakes.

"Chrona what are you doing. KILL THE OTHERS!" (mother)Medusa snarled. Chrona shook his head and got in fighting stance. Maka slashed at (mother)Medusa while Black*Star slashed at Medusa also. (mother)Medusa dodged and cackled.

"Let's get this over with now!" Maka shouted.

Flecher wrapped (mother)Medusa up with plants.

"KISHIN HUNTER!" Maka shouted.

"SHADOW STAR!" Black*Star cried.

"DEATH CANNON!" Kidd shouted.

"Screech Omega!" Chroma said.

"Vector Slash!" Medusa screamed.

All the attacks collided and (mother)Medusa was turned into ashes. Maka sighed as the weapons turned back to normal humans.

Elsewhere Team 7 ran into Orochimaru with his child all grown up.

"Wait a second... YOU used DRUGS to speed up the growing process? How could you!" Abdul shouted.

Orochimaru grinned wickedly and taunted,

"You'll never beat us..."

"RASENGAN!" Demon Naruto shouted. He smashed the attack into Orochimaru, which Orochimaru blocked with a Rashanmon gate.(correct me if I'm wrong).

"SPLAT!" Orochimaru's child stabbed Orochimaru, took his head off, and ate his soul.

"I am Orodusa. I will defeat you in no time." Orodusa said, menacingly. Orodusa was in front of Naruto in a second. She tapped his gut and Naruto was in a wall with broken bones. Orodusa ran towards Abdul and they clashed.

"I will defeat you!" Abdul shouted. His eyes turned into the gates eyes.

"Evil sealer!" Abdul shouted as he punched Orodusa. Orodusa fainted. Inside of her the kishin spirit was erased. As Abdul used the technique, tears came down his eyes and he said,

"Goodbye everyone..." Afterwards Abdul was nowhere to be found. Everybody gathered. "ABDUL!" Maka shouted as she heard the news from Sakura. Everyone went home (bringing Orodusa)with a sad face.

~Abdul~

Fletcher: Hey guys. Today as a tribute to Abdul each character will say something about him.

Naruto: He was the best team leader I ever had...

Sakura: He was a kind science person...

Sasuke: Yeah! He's dead!" YAH-(Gets pummeled into the ground

Maka: (sobbing) He was very awesome

Soul: He was so cool...

Tsubaki: He was a very interesting person

Black*Star: All we need is to right my signature on alchemy circle thingy to revive him! (gets slapped by Tsubaki)

Blair: Who are we talking about?

Death the Kid: He was so symmetrically cool.

Patti: He was a giraffe!

Liz: Was nice. Even though he had no fashion sense.

Fletcher: To bad he doesn't have a grave to dance on! (Gets smashed by Winry)

Winry: Was very loving

Al: I wish I could his hand with my real hand.

Ed: He was a cool alchemist... THAt WAS TALLER THAN ME!

Russell: Zzzzzzz

Medusa: Very intriguing

Crona: He was c-c-c-c-c-cool.

Fletcher: (has blackeye) Bye folks! Oh and guess what? Abdul will continue this story! Whoever gave the most reviews will get the first chapter! Bye!


End file.
